


Выбор этой дороги

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда братья не могут найти работу, работа находит их. И оказывается, что не всегда встреча со сверхъестественным злом приводит к плохим последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор этой дороги

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yelynx

Когда Винчестеры не могут найти работу, работа находит их.

Непреложный с давних времен закон действует и поныне. Они мчатся по темному шоссе – Дин собранный, сосредоточенный, угрюмо молчит вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, подвывать AC/DC или LedZeppelin; а Сэм… Сэм перебирает воспоминания.

Охоту за охотой – до его побега в Стэнфорд и сейчас, после того, как Дин ворвался обратно в его жизнь, перечеркивая все нормальное, что в ней было. Все, во что Сэм пытался окунуться с головой, лишь бы больше не жить с семьей, не жить с _Дином_. Он так давно мечтал об этом: уехать учиться и не чувствовать себя ботаником – ведь он, вообще-то, не такой уж и книжный червь, и особенно заметно это стало в Стэнфорде, где у них в потоке учились настоящие задроты. Уехать – и начать встречаться с какой-нибудь девушкой-однокурсницей, покупать ей цветы, конфеты, целоваться на задних рядах плохонького кинотеатра. Чтобы все было просто и понятно, без этой выкорчевывающей душу, переполняющей каждую клетку необходимости трогать Дина. Видеть Дина. Слышать Дина. Заполнить Дином все органы чувств, чтобы мир сузился до него одного.

И у Сэма ведь получилось – поступить в Стэнфорд, завести роман с Джессикой. Вот только жизнь в _их_ семье уже пропитала своим ядом ненормальности Сэма насквозь. Нашлась, конечно, парочка приятелей, да и Джессика внезапно выказала к нему ответный интерес… Но среди остальных младший Винчестер чувствовал себя форменным фриком. Чего уж там скрывать – даже в компании друзей периодически возникали моменты, когда Сэм отчетливо понимал, насколько глубока пропасть между ними. Это были нормальные дети из нормальных семей, у которых среди лучших воспоминаний были походы с отцами на бейсбол, а среди худших – наказание родителей за какое-нибудь непримерное поведение. И, кажется, они считали Сэма сыном алкоголиков или наркоманов, по-своему интерпретируя его уклонение от вопросов о прошлом и о семье.

Словом, _даже там_ Сэм не был своим. Но он бы это пережил, со временем перестал замечать странные взгляды в свою сторону, как притупляется обоняние от слишком резкого и долгого запаха. Все же лучше, чем вот так – вернуться к этой смеси боли и возбуждения (или даже так: злости и болезненного возбуждения), к тлеющей внутри ненависти к себе за то, что родился уродом. Тем более сейчас, после смерти Джессики, чувствовать что-то к Дину казалось предательством. Но брат упорно списывал перемены настроения Сэма на переживания после случившегося, и это было правильно, это было логично. Поэтому Сэм ненавидел себя еще больше.

Он продолжает методично перебирать в голове охоты – и даже времена чуть раньше, когда отец впервые рассказал ему о сверхъестественном и посоветовал взять пистолет, если ему кажется, что в шкафу кто-то есть. А потом началось: бесконечные исчезновения отца, занятого очередным делом, дни напролет с Дином, за которым маленький Сэмми ходил, словно нитка за иголкой, ужасно боясь потеряться, когда они выходили из номера, возвращения папы с рваными ранами, которые побледневший Дин зашивал дрожащими руками. Призрак в Монтане, оборотень в Чандлере, вендиго в Миннесоте, демоны, демоны, демоны.

Когда Сэму стукнуло двенадцать, и Дин уже ездил на охоту вместе с отцом, после их возвращения Сэм всегда ночью забирался в кровать к брату и слушал, как тот шепотом рассказывает, что им попалась за тварь и как они ее убили. Сэм и сам не понимал, почему так ведется каждый раз на испытующий взгляд Дина и откинутое в ожидании одеяло, – ему ведь претило семейное дело, и тратить драгоценные минуты сна на то, чтобы выслушивать байки про чудовищ, не хотелось. Поначалу ему казалось, что он просто не хочет, чтобы Дин обозвал его цыпленком, мол, даже слушать про охоту боишься, куда уж тебе стать настоящим охотником, мелкий, цыпа-цыпа-цыпа. Но потом – внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба, навалилось осознание. Сэм просто _скучает_ по Дину. Он сходил с ума, болтаясь один в незнакомых городах, стараясь не думать о том, как там без него отец с братом. _Как там Дин_. А когда тот  возвращался и пересказывал все события последних часов, Сэм словно проживал день заново – там, с Дином.

Тогда это еще не было чем-то неправильным – они ведь были неразлучны все детство, и Сэм, естественно, тосковал по Дину. А потом… Сэм даже момент этот уловить толком не успел. Может быть, оно давно назревало где-то в подкорке его извращенного мозга, и медленно, день за днем уродливая куколка превращалась в чудовищную бабочку, распахнув в один момент страшные крылья – и Сэм понял: вот оно, происходит с ним, а он и не замечает, что остальные братья и сестры не трогают друг друга так часто, их не сковывает липкий страх за другого, когда они не рядом. Все это было легко списать на то, что Дин и Сэм были завязаны друг на друге прочнее прочного из-за дефицита общения с другими детьми и знания о существовании сверхъестественного. Просто Сэму казалось нормальным до дрожи бояться за Дина – он ведь на охоте, всякое может произойти! Пока однажды Дина не зацепило, и Сэм, торопливо промывающий ему рану и накладывающий бинты, не понял: если с Дином что-нибудь случится, он _не сможет_. Не сможет дальше, и все тут.

Но чудовищная бабочка еще не набрала полную силу, она только сушила крылышки после того, как выбралась из кокона. А потом крылья окрепли, она взмахнула… И вот Сэма, четырнадцатилетнего, худого, с противно ломающимся голосом, уже прошивает острое возбуждение от пробегающих по шее обманчиво ласковых пальцев… А в следующую секунду Дин уже отрабатывает  на нем один из захватов, и Сэм яростно вырывается, кричит на него и бесится от близости насмешливых зеленых глаз и растянутых в самодовольной ухмылке губ. Его лицо совсем рядом – все веснушки можно пересчитать, и Сэм всхлипывает, отталкивая растерянного Дина, а потом терпит подколки за то, что «девчонка».

Отец и Дин в один голос тогда начали заявлять, что Сэм стал угрюмым и раздражительным; а он не мог по-другому, его просто до зубовного скрежета бесил флирт Дина с безмозглыми «цыпочками». В нем уже проснулся собственник, и когда Дин возвращался с очередной свиданки, довольный, как кот, нализавшийся сметаны, беспечно напевающий какую-нибудь пошлую песенку, Сэму хотелось приложить его о стену, сдавливая пальцами горло, чтобы заткнулся, а потом встать на носочки из-за разницы в росте и заставить замолчать уже поцелуем.

Сэм обрывал фантазии еще на моменте с терзанием пухлых губ и вылизыванием рта Дина изнутри: ему было стыдно представлять дальше; к тому же, хватало одного этого, чтобы довести себя парой резких движений до разрядки.

Он списывал все на возраст, на их беспутное одинокое детство, проведенное друг с другом, на придурка-Дина, который постоянно его трогал, будто специально – то по волосам ерошил, то целеустремленно тянул за руку, уже пьяный, когда тащил в следующий бар, хотя Сэму завтра на занятия, то, опять же, приемчики свои отрабатывал… Но какими бы ни были оправдания и отговорки, _оно было_. И Сэм не смог победить _это_ даже находясь за тысячи миль от Дина, продолжая думать о нем и в Стэнфорде.

Что уж говорить про настоящий момент, когда Дин, возмужавший, раздавшийся в плечах, но с прежней мальчишеской усмешкой и озорно блестящими глазами, был в такой непосредственной близости. Протяни руку – и вот она, теплая, чуть грубоватая кожа рук, которые Дин уже умудрился измазать в тосоле, пока возился под капотом своей обожаемой детки. А если провести выше, по шероховатой поверхности нагретой солнцем куртки, можно коснуться шеи, медленно погладить выступающий кадык и четко очерченные скулы, цепляясь узорами на кончиках пальцев за пробивающуюся щетину. Потрогать пухлые губы, всегда выглядящие такими нежными, не то, что у Сэма, у которого они обветриваются моментально, стоит разок провести по ним языком. А Дин ведь постоянно облизывает губы, Сэм иногда даже думает, что брат специально развил в себе эту привычку, чтобы легче было зацепить подружек на ночь. И может, он даже был прав, когда обзывал Сэма девкой – его ведь тоже… цепляет.

Сэм поспешно отворачивается к окну, иначе дальнейшее рассматривание Дина грозит перейти во что-то, не слишком удобное в данный момент. Он знает, почему Дин молчит, но не может сказать ничего успокаивающего. «Бывают раны, которые не заживают», – так Дин сказал однажды про Лоуренс. А сейчас они едут туда – снова. Второй раз за месяц. Только теперь – по просьбе Миссури.

Когда они проезжают мимо щита с названием города, уже около десяти. Лоуренс раскрывает перед ними свой сонный зев, и на Сэма накатывает иррациональное чувство чего-то неотвратимого, словно бы что-то в их жизни скоро кардинально изменится.

Он отбрасывает эту пафосную мысль и вслед за Дином выходит из машины. В окнах Миссури горит свет: их ждут.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Дин, как только Миссури открывает им дверь, и Сэму становится неловко за его грубоватый тон.

– Дин, – недовольно морщится женщина. – Все те же манеры.

– За месяц вряд ли что-то кардинально поменяется, – язвит старший и проходит в дом, как только она слегка теснится в проходе, чтобы впустить их.

Сэм плетется за ним следом, опустив плечи. Внутри так и свербит потребность извиниться за поведение брата, но он знает, что Дина это просто взбесит, так что предпочитает помалкивать.

– Что поделать, непростое время наступило, – вздыхает Миссури, присаживаясь в кресло и кивая им на диван. – Паранормальная активность выросла чуть ли не вдвое по сравнению с обстановкой лет пять назад.

– С чем это может быть связано? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Чтоб я знала, – пожимает плечами негритянка и резко переводит взгляд на Дина. – Даже не думай, поедете в мотель!

Сэм вопросительно смотрит на брата, но тот глядит только на Миссури, кривя губы.

– Охота было еще тут до утра торчать, – пренебрежительно фыркает он, и Сэм хмыкает.

Женщина какое-то время недовольно хмурится на Дина, а потом обращается к Сэму:

– Полиция считает это несчастным случаем, Сэм, но я чувствую, что там творится что-то недоброе.

– Что? Призрак?

– Похоже на то. Водитель-дальнобойщик сегодня сбил насмерть двух подростков и погиб сам сразу после этого. Я была неподалеку и видела это место – там точно приложил руку призрак. И я чувствую его присутствие в городе, он замышляет новые убийства.

Дин и Сэм переглядываются.

– Ну, если там в самом деле замешан просто злобный привиденчик, мы с ним быстро разберемся, – говорит Дин. – С утра поедем в полицию и все выясним.

Сэма завораживает сочетание решимости и ленивой небрежности в его голосе. Мол, плевое дело, и не такие распутывали. Он моргает, внезапно понимая, что слишком долго смотрит на брата, и прочищает горло, поворачиваясь к Миссури:

– Да, – говорит он. – Плевое дело.

* * * * *

Однако с утра дело оказывается не таким простым, как они думали. Хотя бы потому, что убитые подростки, как выяснилось, приходились друг другу братом и сестрой, и Дин тут же впал в ярость от того, что, возможно, тут имеет место не просто совпадение, а массовое преследование сиблингов, а Миссури взяла и втянула их в это. Сэма прошибает холодный пот от этой мысли, и он знает, _чувствует_ , что Дин брызжет слюной по той же причине – ему просто дико страшно. Пусть он никогда этого и не покажет.

Почти целый день они проводят порознь: Дин опрашивает свидетелей, Сэм зарывается в архивы, перебирая газетные вырезки в поисках убийцы-дальнобойщика. Когда к вечеру они, усталые и разочарованные отсутствием зацепок, возвращаются в номер (Сэм раньше Дина), им неожиданно звонит Миссури.

– Он переезжает, – быстро говорит она, не поздоровавшись.

– Что? – скептически переспрашивает Дин, наклоняясь ближе к мобильнику Сэма, поставленному на громкую связь. – Призраки не могут переезжать, Миссури, они всегда привязаны к месту, в котором их что-то удерживает.

– Но _этот_ переезжает, – твердо повторяет женщина. – Я чувствую, что он движется куда-то на запад. Надо ехать за ним, пока я не потеряла след.

– Сейчас будем, – перебивает Сэм Дина, открывшего было в возмущении рот, и вешает трубку.

– Чувак, что за нафиг, – хмурится брат, пока Сэм собирает так до конца и не разобранную сумку. – Мчаться куда-то ночью с Миссури в роли полицейской шавки-ищейки? След она потеряет…

– А что ты предлагаешь? – поворачивается к нему Сэм, раздраженно вздыхая. – Думаешь, я хочу ехать? Думаешь, об этом я всю жизнь мечтал? Подохнуть размазанным по дороге каким-то психованным призраком?!

Он чувствует, что перегнул палку, наговорил лишнего, потому что Дин как-то вдруг теряет пыл и опускает голову.

– Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, Сэмми.

Сердце щемит от его серьезного тона, и Сэм поспешно отворачивается обратно к сумке, чтобы не выдать эмоций. Дин присоединяется к нему молча, и всю дорогу до Миссури они не разговаривают.

* * *

– Ну наконец-то! – восклицает негритянка с порога, вываливаясь на крыльцо с объемистой сумкой. – Что?! – недовольно смотрит она на Дина, меряющего ироническим взглядом ее ношу. – Я же не знаю, как долго мы будем за ним гоняться!

Дин тихо фыркает и тащит сумку в багажник, а Сэм внезапно думает, что надо быть поосторожнее с мыслями о брате, и тут же ежится от пристального взгляда Миссури. Но, к счастью, она ничего не говорит, а просто молча проходит к заднему сиденью Импалы.

– На запад, значит, – бормочет Дин, когда они все усаживаются в машину.

– По семидесятому шоссе, – отвечает Миссури. – Он уже далеко от города.

– Далеко – это в Топике? – спрашивает Сэм, изучая карту.

Миссури тяжело приваливается вперед, опираясь о спинку его сиденья, и тоже заглядывает в карту.

– Боюсь, что, скорее, в Хейсе, – вздыхает она. – Прибавьте газу, мальчики.

– Без проблем, – усмехается Дин и врубает рок-волну, вдавливая ногу в педаль газа так, что Сэма вжимает в спинку сиденья.  Миссури сзади охает и что-то ворчит, и Сэм думает, что надо обязательно будет перед ней извиниться, когда они в следующий раз останутся наедине.

Они доезжают до Хейса около полуночи – Сэм успевает задремать и вздрагивает, когда Миссури неожиданно говорит:

– Он здесь.

Сэм подбирается и краем глаза замечает, что и Дин напрягся, крепче сжимая руль. Глупость, конечно, но даже в такой момент Сэм не может не думать о том, что они с Дином – словно слаженный механизм, импульс от одной части которого почти мгновенно передается другой. Так, что иногда даже сложно понять, кто подал этот импульс первым.

– Сейчас налево, – говорит Миссури, и Дин поворачивает, притихший, сосредоточенный. Брови сведены к переносице, взгляд серьезный. В такие моменты он всегда выглядит гораздо старше.

Они едут быстро, боясь опоздать, но когда Дин по команде Миссури поворачивает налево еще раз, то оказывается, что они все-таки не успели.

Дин разочарованно выдыхает и в досаде бьет по рулю ладонью; по его лицу мечется свет полицейских мигалок.

– Миссури, жди в машине, – отрывисто бросает он, четкими, отточенными движениями открывая бардачок, доставая нужные документы и протягивая одну из корочек Сэму.

– Офицер, – кивает Дин полицейскому, подходя к месту происшествия и показывая удостоверение, – спецагент Плант, это мой напарник Янг.

– Быстро же вы тут оказались, – с недоверием хмыкает мужчина, – не знал, что ФБР теперь занимается обычными авариями.

– Можете рассказать нам, что произошло? – спрашивает Сэм, кивая в сторону носилок, на которых уже лежат два накрытых белыми простынями тела. Еще одного – должно быть, водителя – пытались реанимировать.

– Просто несчастный случай, – неохотно отзывается полицейский. – Парень не справился с управлением, уже и свидетели есть, говорят, он кричал, что у него отказали тормоза.

– Они действительно не работают?

Коп окидывает Сэма странным взглядом.

– Вообще-то, ребята проверили их состояние – все в порядке. Видимо, временные проблемы с тормозным цилиндром, такое бывает. Не ищите смысла там, где его нет, агенты. Это обычное ДТП.

– Тогда последний вопрос, офицер, – говорит Дин. – Назовите нам имена пострадавших и водителя – так, для отчетности.

Патрульный еще раз обводит их взглядом и кивает:

– Джессика и Эдвард Гаррисоны, двадцати пяти и тридцати лет. Водитель – Джеймс Картер, сорок три года.

Сэм, записывая имена в блокнот, уточняет:

– Вы не в курсе, Гаррисоны – женатая пара?

– Нет, – качает головой тот. – Брат с сестрой. Лично я их не знал, но, кажется, это были хорошие ребята, жаль, что так случилось.

Сэм сочувственно кивает и чуть не охает от больно стиснувших локоть пальцев, натянуто улыбается полицейскому и позволяет Дину увести себя в сторону.

– Слушай, Сэмми, я могу позвонить Бобби, он подыщет на это дело других охотников, – быстрым шепотом говорит Дин; кажется, его глаза лихорадочно блестят, хотя, возможно, этот эффект производят мигалки.

– Не надо других, – решительно отвечает Сэм. – К тому же, возможно, это касается только братьев и сестер, еще ведь не было ни одного случая исключительно с двумя сестрами или двумя братьями.

– И что, нам дожидаться этого случая?! – взвинчивается Дин.

В воздухе повисает недосказанное: «А может, мы и станем этим случаем». Сэма передергивает.

– Давай не будем поддаваться панике, – успокаивающим тоном говорит он, и Дин кидает на него возмущенный взгляд, мол, он не паникует вовсе. Ага, как же. За столько лет жизни с Дином, Сэм изучил каждое выражение на его лице, каждую, даже самую мимолетную эмоцию. Поэтому он продолжает, осторожно высвобождая ноющий локоть из цепких пальцев и кладя Дину ладонь на плечо: – Давай просто подождем и посмотрим. Соберем больше информации, поговорим с Миссури. Может, она уже почувствовала что-то более определенное.

– Ох уж мне это шоу «Интуиция», – ворчит Дин и мрачно идет к машине, где их нетерпеливо поджидает Миссури.

Раз уж речь об интуиции, то Сэм готов  предсказать, что если они продолжат путь, то  не сегодня-завтра эти двое точно передерутся.

– Ну, что? – спрашивает она, едва они садятся в машину.

Дин оборачивается к ней, прищурившись:

– Погибшие – брат и сестра. _Снова._

– Нечего на меня так смотреть, я не знала об этом, – недовольно отвечает негритянка. – Слушайте, меньше всего я хотела бы подвергать вас такой опасности, так что если у вас есть варианты…

– У нас есть варианты, Сэмми? – испытующе глядит на него Дин.

– Нет, – уверенно повторяет Сэм. – Взялся за дело – доводи до конца, это кто говорил?

Дин вздыхает и отворачивается к рулю, в задумчивости кусая губы. У Сэма привычно все мысли вылетают из головы. Точнее – все мысли о работе. А вот о губах Дина и о том, что Сэм не отказался бы сделать с ними прямо сейчас, наоборот, роятся, выталкивая одна другую; но потом Сэм в ужасе спохватывается, что сзади сидит Миссури, краснеет и пытается переключить внимание на дело.

– Так что теперь? В мотель? – обращается к ним Дин.

– Да, – соглашается женщина. – Он все равно еще в городе, надеюсь, что-нибудь придумаем.

Дин заводит мотор, и перед тем, как они отъезжают от места происшествия, Сэм видит, что водителя все-таки не смогли реанимировать, и он присоединяется к двум телам погибших, накрытый простынью, на носилках.

* * * * *

Хуже всего Сэму сейчас приходится по утрам. Дин спит, а значит, можно, преодолевая жаркий стыд, безнаказанно, в открытую смотреть на расслабленные черты его лица, следить за медленно вздымающейся в такт дыханию грудью. Пытаться угадать его сны, следя за движением глазных яблок под закрытыми веками. Что снится Дину Винчестеру? Наверняка уж не бары и цыпочки. У него всегда под подушкой наготове пистолет, а иногда, ночью, Сэм просыпается от резкого вздоха рядом и следующего за этим скрипа кровати, означающего, что Дин буквально вырвался из плена кошмара. Сэм рассматривает в темноте его силуэт: Дин некоторое время всегда сидит неподвижно, прижав руку ко лбу, иногда – к щеке. Сэм дорого отдал бы за возможность прочитать его мысли, как это постоянно делает Миссури, тем более, что чаще всего после этого Дин успокаивается, только бросив взгляд в сторону кровати Сэма. Это что-то значит? Или он просто проверяет, не разбудил ли брата?

Но сегодня Дин спит без кошмаров. Возможно, ему даже снится что-то хорошее, судя по едва заметной улыбке. Сэму хочется думать: только он может заметить, что уголки губ Дина слегка подняты, и больше никто в целом свете не разглядел бы этого… Да, собственно, ни у кого в целом свете и нет такого спящего безмятежного Дина. Сейчас, когда этого никто не видит, Дин принадлежит только брату.

Утро – любимое время суток Сэма.

Ресницы Дина внезапно вздрагивают, и Сэм поспешно закрывает глаза. Ему никогда не удается уловить момент пробуждения брата, ведь Дину, мягко говоря, не понравится проснуться и наткнуться на жадное рассматривание. Не говоря уже о вопросах, которые родятся в ответ на это неоднозначное действие со стороны Сэма.

Дин лежит в постели секунды три, не больше, а потом будит Сэма громогласным «подъем!». И Сэм старательно делает вид, что только сейчас проснулся. Дин усмехается ему по-доброму, прищурив один глаз – откуда только у него берется хорошее настроение с утра? – и босоного шлепает в ванную.

Этот момент – нелюбимый у Сэма. Потому что слышно, как за дверью шумит вода, и он изо всех сил старается не думать, что Дин там – стоит под теплыми струями, обнаженный, наверняка с восхитительным утренним стояком. Сэм ни разу не видел член Дина, только его контуры, выступающие сквозь ткань трусов, но так разве что-нибудь разглядишь?

Иногда Сэм уступает себе, своему изъяну, своей гнильце и мерзости, и сжимает и мнет себя, думая о Дине, который, возможно, прямо сейчас снимает напряжение, представляя очередную полногрудую официантку или барменшу. Но сегодня Сэм сам себе противен больше обычного, поэтому просто закладывает руки под голову, чтобы не искушаться, и ждет, когда стихнет вода, а старший выйдет в комнату в одном белье и начнет натягивать джинсы с футболкой.

– Пойду будить нашу ищейку, – фыркает тот и выходит из номера. А Сэм понуро плетется в ванную, сбивая возбуждение ледяной водой, мрачно и безжалостно.

Они завтракают в кафе; Дин и Миссури снова о чем-то спорят, но Сэм их не слушает, уткнувшись в ноутбук и методично прочесывая сеть в поисках сообщений о смертях на дорогах, схожих с их случаем. Потом записывает в блокнот имена тех, кто сбил именно двух человек – не везде указано, была ли парочка кровными родственниками, поэтому проверить нужно будет всех.

На десятой странице Гугла, когда уже, казалось, ничего, четко подходящего под запрос, не осталось, Сэм с удивлением обнаруживает два сообщения о похожих на их дело случаях – в Джексоне, Миссисипи, и Монро, Висконсин. В Джексоне два месяца назад водитель сбил двух сестер-близняшек семнадцати лет, сам погиб на месте, а в Монро всего неделю назад в аварии погибло двое братьев.

Тело сковывает липкий страх – значит, Дин был все-таки прав. И по-хорошему, надо бы передать дело другим охотникам, но… Но Сэм чувствует, что не имеет права останавливаться, потому что кто-то должен прекратить эти убийства.

– Дин, можно мне ключи? – просит он и, когда брат настороженно протягивает ему связку, идет в Импалу за бумажной картой. Так нагляднее.

Потом он возвращается, сдвигает одним движением тарелки и соусницы в сторону и расправляет карту на столе. Миссури и Дин с интересом склоняются к ней и следят за движениями его руки, отмечающей города и даты.

– Смотрите, – начинает Сэм. – Джексон, Миссисипи, два месяца назад. Некий Джим Кендерсон сбивает насмерть двух сестер-близняшек семнадцати лет и сам погибает на месте аварии, – он обводит Джексон и ведет линию к следующему городу. – Монро, Висконсин. На прошлой неделе Гарри Лита разбился в ДТП, перед этим сбив двух взрослых мужчин, братьев.

Сэм чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Дина, но успешно игнорирует его, и проводит ручкой черту к следующему пункту.

– Лоуренс, Канзас, вчера. Чад Смит, погибшие – подростки, брат с сестрой. Хейс, Канзас, несколько часов назад. По вине Джеймса Картера скоропостижно скончались брат и сестра, взрослые, – он вздыхает и резким движением отбрасывает упавшую на глаза челку. – Если вы видите какую-нибудь систему – скажите мне, потому что лично я никакой связи не замечаю.

– Сэм, – тихо и напряженно произносит Дин. Сэм не поворачивается, и тогда старший дергает его за локоть, заставляя неуклюже плюхнуться на скамейку рядом с собой, и повторяет: – Сэм.

– Что? – вскидывается тот, поворачиваясь к брату.

– Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить. Наедине, – он слегка подталкивает Сэма, намереваясь отойти с ним подальше от медиума. – Не обижайся, Мис.

Женщина поднимает вверх светлые, будто выцветшие, ладони, мол, да она и не возражает, но Сэм упрямится.

– Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Дин, говори здесь.

– Сам напросился, – сквозь зубы отвечает старший. – Я считаю, это _плохая_ идея, Сэм. _Очень_ плохая. Были бы мы единственными существующими охотниками…

– А как же правило всегда доводить дело до конца? – спрашивает Сэм и тут же парирует братское «бывают исключения»: – Исключения бывают, только когда _тебе_ этого хочется.

– Хватит сучиться, Сэм, – рычит Дин. – Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь? Программу самоуничтожения решил после смерти Джессики запустить? Жить надоело? Ну так вот, на минутку, _мне_ еще пожить охота, знаешь ли. И если с тобой что-то случится… – он сцепил зубы, отводя взгляд. – Я… не знаю. Я и так-то боюсь тебя опять потерять, Сэмми, а уж если тебе будет что-то угрожать…

Сердце Сэма пропускает удар. Глупо забила крыльями внутри нелепая надежда: а что, если?.. Что, если Дин – _тоже_? Просто боится это показать, так же, как и Сэм. Что, если Сэм не такой уж урод?..

Он моргает и прочищает горло, собираясь с мыслями.

– Кхм. Дин. Мы не можем… – в контексте его мыслей это звучит как-то не так, поэтому Сэм уточняет, больше для себя, чем для Дина: – Там ведь гибнут _братья_. Мы _должны_ …

– Вот же осел упрямый, – сквозь зубы отвечает старший. Молчит, вздыхает, а потом придвигает к себе исчерченный Сэмом лист: – Лады, чего у нас там… Знаешь, тут как-то не вяжутся первые два случая с двумя последними.

Сэм незаметно посылает в сторону сосредоточенно изучающего карту брата благодарный взгляд и кивает:

– Угу. Другие штаты, мегаполис и мелкий городишко, сестры и братья, а не брат с сестрой, как в этих двух эпизодах, да и временной интервал разный…

– Все водители – мужчины, – подает голос Миссури.

Дин фыркает:

– А много ты видела дальнобойщиков-женщин? Это может быть простым совпадением.

– Чередуются подростки и взрослые, – предлагает другую мысль негритянка, и Сэм поражается тому, что она упустила случай одернуть его язвительного старшего братца.

– Может, это какой-то ритуал? – предполагает Дин, хмуря лоб, и Сэм в который раз зачарованно смотрит, как меняется от этого лицо Дина, делается как будто старше. – А по внешности у них есть что-то общее? – обращается он уже к Сэму.

Тот сбрасывает оцепенение и торопливо мотает головой:

– Нет. Ой, то есть, я не знаю. Там не везде были фото.

– Выясни, Ватсон. Это все, что ты пока нашел?

– Вот еще все дальнобойщики, когда-либо сбившие двоих и погибшие на месте аварии, – кладет перед ним список имен Сэм. – Правда, точно неизвестно, кем приходились друг другу погибшие, это еще надо узнать.

Дин кивает и бережно складывает листок с неровным, угловатым почерком брата, засовывая его в нагрудный карман.

– Тогда наведаемся сейчас в полицейские архивы, – заключает он, – а ты, Миссури, пока посидишь в номере?

– Я найду, чем заняться, – кивает женщина. – Лучше скажите, если вам нужна моя помощь.

– Пока нет, – качает головой Дин и смотрит на Сэма, вопросительно приподняв брови. – Ну, погнали?

Следующий час братья проводят в участке, изучая данные о погибших.

Между погибшими не оказывается ничего общего: разная внешность, возраст, семейное положение, социальный статус… Дин ставит на какую-нибудь мрачную историю, которая их всех связывала между собой, за что призрак им теперь мстит, несмотря на расстояния. И если выяснить, какое темное прошлое объединяет всех пострадавших, можно было бы предсказать, куда мстительный дух двинет дальше. Но Сэм почему-то сомневается в его предположении, хоть версия и звучит логично. Просто есть какое-то внутреннее ощущение, что искать нужно не там.

Уже в мотеле Сэм взламывает полицейскую базу, чтобы просмотреть личные дела дальнобойщиков из списка, и часть из них вычеркивает, потому что убитые ими не были связаны кровными узами; из оставшихся пяти двое оказываются похоронены, по счастью, не очень далеко: один – в Лексингтоне, Небраска, второй – в Су-Фолсе в Южной Дакоте.

С такими новостями они и идут в номер к Миссури.

– Вы же понимаете, что если ошиблись в выводах, и эти двое не имеют отношения к  нашему делу, то мы впустую потратим время и потеряем связь с призраком? – спрашивает Миссури, когда они заканчивают рассказ о новых подробностях.

– Э-э-э… – озадаченно тянет Дин.

Сэм улыбается краешком губ, глядя на растерянного старшего, явно потерявшего нить рассуждений.

– Если мы возьмем с собой Миссури, мы отъедем слишком далеко от города, и она перестанет чувствовать перемещения духа, – объясняет он брату.

Лицо Дина озаряется пониманием, но потом он закусывает губу в задумчивости. Сэм почти готов застонать от того, как провоцирующе это сейчас выглядит, и ему бы отвернуться, не смотреть, но он не может оторвать взгляд.

– Тогда ты остаешься здесь, – произносит Дин после паузы. – А я быстро смотаюсь, поджарю наших красавчиков и ночью вернусь.

– Но… – бессильно начинает Сэм и не знает, как закончить.

Только Дин его и сам понимает.

– Кто-то должен остаться здесь на случай, если наш привиденчик захочет двинуть в путь, – успокаивающе говорит он. – Я вернусь – и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

Старший поднимается, протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать Сэма по волосам – совсем, как в детстве, – и Сэм даже забывает увернуться, как обычно делал это последние годы, чтобы лишний раз не испытывать на себе эффект братских прикосновений. Вместо этого он подставляется под мягкую ладонь, краем сознания отмечая, как на долю секунды удивленно распахиваются глаза Дина. В следующий момент тот уже усмехается, качает головой в ответ на какие-то свои мысли и, подхватив с кресла куртку, идет к двери.

– Дин! – окликает его Сэм, когда брат уже берется за дверную ручку.

«Возвращайся скорее», – думает он, но вслух говорит:

– Будь осторожен.

– Договорились, нытик, – по-доброму фыркает тот. – Не скучайте тут без меня.

Сэм провожает его тревожным взглядом – и правда, нытик какой-то. И чего он вдруг так распереживался? Хотя, учитывая то, что за последние месяцы они впервые расстаются на такое долгое время, а у Сэма рядом больше никого не осталось… Что ж, его реакция была вполне обоснованной, да.

Он оборачивается к Миссури, чтобы спросить, чувствует ли она еще присутствие призрака в городе, и натыкается на совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица негритянки. Потом она в задумчивости вздыхает и, словно решившись, мягко произносит, накрыв ладонью его руку:

– Ты вовсе не урод, Сэм.

Его сердце ухает в пятки, и Сэм очень надеется, что его голос не дрожит, когда он переспрашивает:

– Что… что ты имеешь в виду, Миссури?

– А ты не знаешь? – спокойно отвечает женщина. – Ничего плохого или неправильного в этом нет. Ты вроде парень умный, и если бы не был настолько сконцентрирован на самобичевании, то наверняка вспомнил бы буддийское представление о том, что любящие сердца обязательно родятся рядом. И трагедия в том, что иногда это «рядом» настолько близко, что обществом такая любовь осуждается.

– Но к-как… – запинается Сэм, старательно отводя взгляд и чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает комок.

– Милый, – нежно произносит женщина, поглаживая его ладонь, – да по тебе же это безо всякой экстрасенсорики видно – как ты на него смотришь. А я еще и мысли читать могу, забыл? – она ненадолго умолкает и снова вздыхает. – Только хотелось бы мне закончить тем, что вы, два олуха, просто теряете время, боясь раскрыться… Но, Сэм, я не чувствую ничего со стороны Дина. Он для меня весь как на ладони, и да, он безумно любит тебя, он за тебя хоть жизнь отдаст, но ты для него – только младший братишка, которого надо оберегать, не больше. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты зря надеялся. По себе знаю: чем так мучиться, лучше узнать наверняка и выбросить из головы.

Сэм отворачивается, до боли закусив губу и стараясь не моргать, чтобы сдержать идиотские, внезапно навернувшиеся слезы. Это слезы стыда – что его маленькую грязную тайну впервые в жизни кто-то раскрыл, и слезы боли от слов Миссури. И еще – какая-то по-детски нелепая обида: зачем вмешиваться? Зачем рассказывать? Может, Сэму не хотелось знать правду? Он же как-то прожил эти годы, ненавидя себя и периодически чуть не летая от глупой надежды. А теперь – что ему осталось? Только отвращение к самому себе и отчаяние.

– Не получится выбросить, – хрипло произносит он, не глядя на женщину.

Та как будто сначала хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывает и еще раз ободряюще сжимает его руку:

– Мне так жаль, мой мальчик.

Да что Сэму ее жалость. Может быть, она отняла последнее, что у него было.

– Я буду у себя, – говорит она, вставая и направляясь к двери. – Если захочешь поговорить… я к твоим услугам.

Сэм не отвечает и не смотрит ей вслед. Как только она выходит из комнаты, он встает с кресла и обессиленно падает в постель.

Постель оказывается Диновой, и простыни едва ощутимо пахнут родным запахом брата. Сэм съеживается, прижимая к себе подушку, и это тоже ужасно глупо и по-детски, но почему-то становится легче, и просто лежит так какое-то время, пока в конце концов не погружается в дрему.

Он спит несколько часов, и просыпается только от тихого щелчка входной двери. Сэм распахивает глаза и щурится от света из мотельного коридора, мелькнувшего в открывшемся проеме. В следующий момент дверь уже закрывается, и Дин крадется в темноте к своей кровати.

– Сэмми? – шепчет он, садясь рядом. Матрас прогибается под его весом, и Сэма кренит в его сторону, притяжение к Дину – непреодолимое, словно магнитом. Внутреннее спроецировалось на внешнее…

От брата пахнет дождем и гарью, он тянется мокрой рукой к голове Сэма, но промахивается в темноте – проезжается по щеке, задевает ухо и только потом ныряет пальцами в его волосы, заставляя Сэма задержать дыхание, чтобы ни в коем случае не вырвался сквозь зубы хрилый выдох. Ну вот зачем он его все время трогает…

– Я вернулся, – шепотом продолжает Дин; пальцы вычерчивают узоры на голове Сэма, окончательно спутывая волосы. Но ему и не жалко. Просто он сейчас не выдержит – потянет влажную ладонь Дина вниз и прижмется губами. Девчонка, блин. Точно девчонка.

Он уклоняется от руки брата и ложится на спину, пытаясь разобрать его силуэт в почти полной темноте.

– Сжег? – голос после сна хриплый, непослушный. Да еще эта неожиданная ласка – впервые с момента их воссоединения.

– Сжег, – просто отвечает тот и не предпринимает новых попыток прикоснуться; Сэму даже немного жаль.

Дин встает и начинает раздеваться: Сэм слышит, как шуршит его куртка, которую тот сбрасывает на кресло напротив кровати, слышит мягкий шорох падающей следом рубашки и металлический звон пряжки ремня, слышит короткий и резкий взвизг молнии на джинсах.

– Надеюсь, мы не ошиблись, – шепчет Сэм, даже в темноте по привычке отводя взгляд от стягивающего штаны брата.

– Угу, – мычит Дин и идет в ванную. – Миссури уже легла?

Сэм не знает. Сэм вообще не хочет думать ни о каких ищейках-экстрасенсах, считающих себя вправе вторгаться в чужие чувства. Поэтому он просто отвечает, что легла.

Вернувшийся из душа Дин пахнет мотельным мылом, и Сэму это не нравится: запах слишком резкий, и он перебивает собственный запах брата.

– Встать?

– Лежи уж, – добродушно отзывается Дин и расстилает постель Сэма. – Завтра ищем новое дело, – зевая, говорит он, думая, что это приободрит младшего.

Сэм не отвечает – так и лежит в темноте, уставившись в потолок. Неужели так и будет всю жизнь? Может, не надо было ехать с Дином, когда он вытащил его из дома, где… Может, через какое-то время Сэм смог бы вернуться к учебе, заново договориться о собеседовании, построить карьеру. Он разменял безопасность на запах пороха, страх и боль. Вернее, он просто не успел зацепиться за эту безопасность когтями, и скатился _обратно_ к пороху, страху и боли. А вместо солнечной, безумно в него влюбленной девушки, пекущей вкусное печенье, у него теперь снова горькое, безнадежное и неподъемное, почти уснувшее, но опять пробудившееся. Неправильное. О котором Миссури говорила, словно… это что-то естественное? Естественное, но не испытываемое Дином.

Уж лучше бы было наоборот.

* * * * *

Утром их будит требовательный стук в дверь. Спросонья Сэм не понимает, что это за грохот, но Дин уже вскакивает – сразу собранный, сразу готовый, если нужно, бежать, куда скажут. Сэма всегда поражала эта его способность так быстро реагировать, едва проснувшись. Может, оно отложилось где-то в подкорке его мозга еще в четыре года, когда он выносил Сэма из горящего дома? Его Дин. Всю жизнь заботящийся о нем, пытающийся стать заменой вечно отсутствующему отцу… Разумеется, он не может ничего такого к нему испытывать. Чувствовать что-то подобное к своему ребенку, которому ты менял пеленки и помогал делать уроки в школе – вот уж форменное извращение.

– Быстро собирайтесь, – запыхавшимся голосом говорит Миссури, когда Дин распахивает дверь.

– Что, опять?!

– Угу. Я его почти не чувствую, видимо, умотал еще ночью.

– Сейчас будем, – отвечает Дин и закрывает дверь. И обращается уже к брату: – Сэмми, подъем.

А сам торопливо запрыгивает в джинсы, влезает в футболку, кидает вещи в сумку… Сэм потягивается всем телом и присоединяется к сборам. Может, охота его отвлечет, и он сможет не думать обо всем этом хотя бы несколько часов.

Дин, разумеется, заканчивает раньше и, с легкостью подхватив обе их тяжелые сумки с оружием, кивает брату:

– Пойду пока разогрею детку.

За спиной Сэма хлопает дверь; он даже не оборачивается взглянуть на Дина – прогресс. Может быть, если вот так – не следить за ним постоянно, не давать себя трогать – то все-таки оно как-нибудь выветрится? Опыт неутешительно подсказывает, что раньше такое не прокатывало ни разу, но… Сэм хотя бы попытается еще раз. И еще. И еще – если будет нужно.

– Значит, все-таки ошиблись, – вздыхает Сэм, садясь в машину, где его уже ждут Дин и Миссури, на которую он старается не смотреть.

– Ну, может, мерзавцы где-то припрятали выпавший зуб или еще чего, – пожимает плечами Дин и выруливает с мотельной стоянки. – Сейчас главное опередить этого урода, а потом я разведаю, что пошло не так.

– И сколько это займет времени? – скептически спрашивает Сэм, старательно рассматривая пейзаж за окном. Но краем глаза все равно замечает, как напрягся брат. – Это даже не один человек, Дин. Их двое. И не факт, что эти оставшиеся выпавшие зубы существуют. У нас одно такое дело раньше занимало неделю, а тут ты хочешь с двумя в одиночку управиться!

– Он прав, Дин, – неожиданно подает сзади голос Миссури. – Это нерациональная трата времени.

– Есть идеи получше – валяйте, – чуть раздраженно отзывается Дин. – Все равно ведь других вариантов у нас никаких.

– Вообще-то, есть один, – отвечает Миссури, и они оба бросают на нее вопросительные взгляды. – Вчера меня надоумила моя подруга Памела. Мы можем устроить спиритический сеанс и вызвать духов погибших – если сейчас опять не успеем.

Дин непонимающе хмурится и спрашивает, чуть повернув голову к негритянке, но продолжая следить за дорогой:

– То есть, полялякать со жмуриками? А самого этого маньяка так вызвать нельзя?

– Насколько мне известно, нет. В данном случае нужно точно знать имя и представлять себе, с кем имеешь дело. Просто, может быть, погибшие его видели?

Салон Импалы погружается в задумчивое молчание. А потом Сэма осеняет:

– Слушай, Мис, а можно так вызвать наших подозреваемых? Из дальнобойщиков?

Женщина со вздохом качает головой.

– Боюсь, что нет, Сэм. Вы ведь уже сожгли тела.

– Тогда пытаем счастья со жмуриками, – заключает Дин и включает кассету AC/DC. Сэм закатывает глаза и думает про себя, что на Рождество точно подарит ему дисковую магнитолу.

Шоссе извивается змеей со сверкающей на солнце чешуей: после вчерашнего дождя асфальт блестит так, что глаза режет. Сэм пытается прикинуть, какая часть его жизни была проведена в дороге, и сбивается со счета. Хотя, в любом случае, у отца и Дина времени, проведенного в пути, все равно побольше будет.

Может быть, с учетом их мотельной жизни, дорогу и Импалу даже стоило бы считать _домом_. Хотя лично для Сэма _дом_ – это Дин. Так было тогда; так остается и сейчас.

Они пересекают границы двух штатов, прежде чем в Стерлинге, Колорадо, Миссури говорит, что они на месте.

Конечно же, они опоздали. Как сказала Миссури, призрак переместился еще ночью, а на место нового убийства они прибыли уже во второй половине дня.

Братья издалека замечают, где случилась авария: там как раз убирают оранжевые конусы, препятствующие движению.

– Вернемся сюда ночью, – говорит Миссури.

– Что? – вскидывается Дин. – Зачем?

– Сеанс проводить, зачем же еще, – удивленно отвечает та. – Забыл, что ли?

– _На дороге?_

– Ну, нет, конечно, _возле_ дороги. Но можем и в морге, – предлагает та. – Главное, чтобы была какая-нибудь связь с умершими.

– Что нужно для сеанса? – спрашивает Сэм.

– У меня почти все есть. Нужно только докупить базилик и взять пыль с дороги на месте аварии.

– Ну, сейчас нам этого не сделать, – говорит Дин, наблюдая за тем, как полицейские собирают и складывают конусы-ограничители. – Заедем позже. А вот базилик – это запросто.

* * *

Дин предлагает провести сеанс в морге, чтобы не привлекать внимание патрульных. Днем они с Сэмом съездили в участок, узнать имена погибших; в этот раз это Эми и Наоми Хейз, сестры. Записав данные разбившегося водителя, Дин и Сэм вернулись к Миссури, захватив по дороге базилик и пыль с дороги.

В морг приходится проникать ночью, через черный ход, открывая дверь отмычками; не было бы Миссури – братья бы, как обычно, залезли через окно, но с немолодой дородной женщиной такой вариант им не подходил.

Запашок, как водится, стоит тот еще, и Миссури морщит нос. Сэму и самому каждый раз не по себе от этого душка.

Они освещают помещение фонариками, Миссури расстилает черную скатерть с нарисованной на ней пентаграммой прямо на полу, расставляет свечи и чашки с травами и усаживается на холодной плитке.

– Возьмитесь за руки, – велит она, и Дин с Сэмом, неловко переглянувшись, присаживаются рядом с ней. Сэм не успевает уловить, кто из них первым потянулся друг к другу, но когда горячие пальцы Дина соприкасаются с его ладонью, Сэма словно током прошибает. Он бросает взгляд на брата, не удержавшись, но Дин сосредоточенно следит за тем, как Миссури зажигает свечи. Отблески пламени отражаются на его лице, и Сэм не может оторвать глаз от залегшей между его бровей морщинки и плотно сжатых губ. В этом свете черты Дина еще более четкие и резкие, чем обычно, он весь – воплощенная мужественность. Даже губы, обычно придававшие его лицу мягкость, выглядят сейчас суровей некуда.

– _Amate_ _spiritus_ _obscure_ , – бормочет Миссури и читает с листа имя водителя, – _te_ _quaerimus_ _,_ _te_ _oramus_ _nobiscum colloquere aput nos circita_.[1]

Потом бросает по очереди щепотки трав и пыли на свечи, и те с шипением вспыхивают алым светом.

На какое-то время в помещении воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая только тихим потрескиванием горящих свечей. А потом – Сэм видит это первым – за спиной Миссури возникает бледная мерцающая фигура мужчины. Дин и Миссури замечают направление его взгляда и тоже смотрят туда: Дин – напряженно, Миссури – отрешенно.

– Где я? – спрашивает призрак, озираясь. – Кто вы?

– Крис Джонсон, правильно? – осторожно произносит Сэм. Мужчина кивает. – Вы… что последнее вы помните из того, что с вами случилось?

– Я… – начинает тот, его взгляд стекленеет. – Я ехал по шоссе, в Денвер был срочный заказ, и я уже опаздывал. Мне пришлось слегка превысить скорость, а потом… – он сглатывает и с трудом продолжает: – потом, словно из ниоткуда, появились они.

– Кто они?

– Девушки. Молодые. Блондинка и брюнетка, лет двадцати, не больше. Они переходили дорогу, а я даже не заметил их раньше. Видимо, я слишком разогнался, потому что машина стала словно неуправляемой – я надавил на тормоз, но педаль встала колом. Девушки закричали, бросились в сторону, но руль как будто сам повернулся влево, и я не успел вывернуть его обратно. Я… я слышал удар, и как хрустели их кости под колесами. А потом меня по инерции бросило вперед, я ударился головой – подушка безопасности почему-то не сработала – и отключился, – призрак обводит их шальным взглядом. – Или… – в его глазах мелькает догадка: – Я что, умер?

По сочувствующему молчанию мужчина понимает, что не ошибся, и задает еще один вопрос:

– Кто вы? Это что, страшный суд или что-то вроде?

– Тебя никто не посмеет судить, милый, – отвечает Миссури.

– Вы не виновны в их смерти, – подтверждает Сэм. – Может быть, вы видели кого-нибудь рядом с собой? Кто мог бы управлять машиной?

Мужчина растерянно качает головой.

– А девушки вам были незнакомы, я так понимаю? – призрак еще раз отрицательно мотает головой, обводя помещение ошалевшим взглядом.

Миссури вопросительно смотрит на братьев по очереди, понимает, что вопросов больше не будет, и бросает на свечи щепотку трав из крайней чашки, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Привидение вспыхивает и растворяется в воздухе.

– А его не надо было упокоить? – спрашивает Дин. – А то еще начнет чудить и все такое.

– Его сожгут завтра утром, – качает головой та и указывает взглядом на какие-то бумаги на столе.

– Мы можем теперь поговорить с девушками? – интересуется Сэм.

Миссури кивает и снова берет их за руки. Дин, все это время не отпускавший ладонь Сэма, перехватывает его кисть поудобнее вспотевшими пальцами. Сэм тихо выдыхает от второго электрического разряда, пробежавшего по коже от места соприкосновения, и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в бормотание Миссури.

Алые всполохи свечей, и вот перед ними уже предстают две девушки, выглядящие куда моложе указанных в документах двадцати трех и двадцати шести. В отличие от призрака водителя, они не озираются растерянно; наоборот, спокойно смотрят на троицу, держась за руки.

Краем глаза Сэм замечает, как Дин удивленно вскидывает голову.

– Э-э-э, девчонки? – спрашивает он, в изумлении выгнув бровь. – Сестрички Хейз, так ведь?

– Угу, – кивает одна из них, блондинка, помоложе. Кажется, ее зовут Эми. – А вы, что ли, общество любителей поиграть в охотников за привидениями?

Дин фыркает, и Сэм отвечает вместо него:

– Вроде того. Мы пытаемся разобраться в сегодняшнем несчастном случае…

– Это не был несчастный случай, нас сбил пьяный водила, – резко отсекает брюнетка.

– Наоми, у него тормоза отказали, – примиряюще говорит Эми.

– Да черта с два у него тормоза отказали! – отзывается та, гневно сверкая глазами. – Если бы не он, мы бы сейчас сидели дома, смотрели телек и потягивали пиво!

Дин одобрительно присвистывает.

– Зато мы умерли вместе, как и хотели, – ласково отвечает Эми.

Наоми заметно притихает под ее взглядом, а потом неожиданно притягивает сестру к себе для уверенного поцелуя. Дин громко закашливается, и это заставляет девушек отстраниться друг от друга.

– Нет, девчонки, я только _за_ такое шоу, – сквозь смешок произносит Дин. – Но, черт возьми, разве вы не родные сестры?

– Родные, – с вызовом отвечает Наоми. – И что?

– Дин… – изумленно выдыхает Сэм, внезапно понимая. На него устремляется четыре пары глаз, и он чувствует себя неловко под таким пристальным вниманием. – Может, это оно и есть? То, почему их всех убивают?

– Вы хотите сказать, мы мертвы, потому что любили друг друга? – вскрикивает Наоми, и Сэма в тот же момент швыряет о стену. Дин выхватывает из куртки дробовик, но Наоми одним движением руки раскидывает их с Миссури в разные стороны, и оружие отлетает в другой угол комнаты.

– Тебе обязательно было говорить это при такой психованной сучке? – шипит Дин Сэму, который безуспешно пытается сопротивляться удерживающей его невидимыми оковами Эми.

– Простите, – растерянно говорит Сэму блондинка. – Но если вы против нашей любви, я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Миссури начинает бормотать что-то на латыни, но Наоми быстро замечает это, отпускает Дина и поворачивается к женщине, указывая на стол с бумагами и толкая его на медиума. Миссури, так и не успевшая подняться, коротко охает и обмякает: деревянная столешница впечаталась ей прямо на лоб.

– Дин, – хрипит Сэм, указывая брату взглядом на сумку с оружием, которую ставил рядом с расстеленной скатертью как раз на такой случай.

Старший быстро выхватывает обрез и едва успевает пальнуть солью по Наоми, уже повернувшейся обратно к нему. У Сэма начинает темнеть в глазах от удушья, когда Дин стреляет в Эми; она растворяется в воздухе, и Сэм падает на пол, больно ударяяясь ладонями и жадно глотая воздух.

– Миссури! – Дин бросается к женщине, отодвигая стол, и та медленно сползает на пол, все еще без сознания.

– Дин, сзади!

Брат оборачивается, выстреливая в мерцающий призрак Наоми. Сэм, кашляя, ныряет в сумку за зажигалкой, бензином и солью, когда его неожиданно оттягивают назад за волосы. В следующий момент Дин уже стреляет по Эми, и Сэм опять чуть не падает на пол. Перехватив покрепче зажигалку, флягу с бензином и коробку с солью, он начинает торопливо просматривать бирки на ящиках в поисках имен девушек. Эми находится почти сразу, Сэм как раз успевает посолить тело, окропить бензином и поджечь, когда за его спиной с истошным криком вспыхивает и сгорает ее привидение.

– Ты… – раздается позади шипение, и Сэма прижимает к быстро нагревающемуся от огня шкафу так, что ящик с Эми вкатывается обратно.

Но тут раздается выстрел, и Сэм снова может двигаться.

– Заканчивай уже с ними, – кричит Дин, поудобнее перехватывая Миссури. – Сюда сейчас в любую минуту сбегутся на шум, надо уносить ноги!

Сэм быстро осматривает ближайшие к Эми ящики, находит тело Наоми и поджигает его; потом подбирает с пола сумку с оружием и выныривает из душного, провонявшего гарью помещения, пока Дин держит для него дверь.

Сам Дин, с трудом волоча на себе Миссури, вываливается следом, бросая на ходу Сэму ключи от Импалы.

Выбравшись на улицу, Сэм быстро открывает перед ними заднюю дверь, а сам садится за руль и заводит мотор, пока Дин укладывает медиума на сиденье и запрыгивает на пассажирское кресло.

– Погнали! – командует Дин, Сэм вжимает ногу в педаль газа, и Импала с низким рокотом и визгом шин срывается с места.

* * *

– Инцест, значит.

Сэм вздрагивает и оглядывается на Дина, сидящего за столом и уставившегося на ручку, которую безостановочно крутит между пальцев.

Это первая его фраза с тех пор, как они убрались из морга. Миссури они привели в чувство уже в номере, и сейчас она сидит на кровати Сэма, прижимая холодную бутылку пива ко лбу. Выглядит это довольно забавно.

– Молодец, Сэмми, – продолжает Дин, и Сэм пораженно моргает: в голосе брата ему почему-то слышится ирония. Но следующие слова никак не вяжутся с этим предположением: – Хорошо, что настоял, чтобы мы сами разобрались. Выходит, нам ничего не грозит, – он вздыхает с явным облегчением, поднимает взгляд и подмигивает Сэму.

– Угу, – только и может выдавить тот в ответ.

Затылком он чувствует, как пристально смотрит на него Миссури. Она так в нем сейчас дыру прожжет! Но Сэм упрямо не оборачивается.

– Только вот пользы от этого знания с гулькин хрен, – задумчиво продолжает Дин, вставая с кресла и плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Сэмом. – Думаю, даже такие беззастенчивые нарушительницы устоев, как наши призрачные сестрички, и то не кричали об этом на каждом перекрестке. А уж сколько тех, кто молчит и стыдится… Или наш маньяк только дерзких преследует?

– Есть лишь один способ это выяснить.

Дин и Сэм синхронно поворачивают головы, шокированно глядя на Миссури.

– Мис, ты хоть поняла, что сейчас сказала? – грубовато интересуется Дин.

– Еще нос не дорос так со мной разговаривать, – осаждает его негритянка. – Смотрите, мальчики: детям, которые погибли в Лоуренсе, было всего десять и тринадцать лет. Трудно представить, чтобы они… вступали в полноценный контакт. Скорее всего, достаточно просто поцелуев…

– Поцелуев?! – вскидывается Дин.

– …или близости – в духовном смысле.

– Да у нас и так близость в духовном смысле! – почти рычит Дин.

Сэм пораженно смотрит на брата – неужели он мог такое сказать? – но тот на него не обращает никакого внимания.

– В том-то и дело, что _слишком_ в духовном, – спокойно парирует Миссури. – Любовь любви рознь, Дин. Мать тоже любит свое дитя и готова защищать его ценой собственной жизни, однако это не считается инцестом. Должно быть еще и физическое влечение и контакт.

– Ты что, _переспать_ нам предлагаешь?!

Сэм громко закашливается, но на него снова никто не обращает внимания. Дин просто прожигает Миссури взглядом, странно, что огнем не плюется. А медиум смотрит равнодушно и приводит аргументы – _слишком_ логичные. Точно так же, как всегда делает Сэм и чем всегда выводит из себя Дина.

– Следи за мыслью, Дин. Эти дети не спали вместе – в интимном смысле. А все почему? Потому что призракам необязательно видеть какой-то конкретный факт. Достаточно намека – и они уже сами разглядят в нем, что хотят.

– И каким это образом мы _намекнем_ призраку, что _переспали?_

– Да чтоб я знала! Может, ему достаточно будет просто увидеть, что вы спите в одной постели. Ну, разумеется, не в куртках и ботинках, забившись каждый на свою сторону кровати…

– Ты предлагаешь нам спать вместе _голыми?_ – задыхающимся голосом спрашивает Дин, округляя глаза.

– Думаю, белье можно оставить, – с убийственным спокойствием отвечает Миссури.

– Эй, а мое мнение никто узнать не хочет? – наконец не выдерживает Сэм.

– Нет! – хором отвечают Дин и Миссури.

Сэм гневно сверкает глазами:

– Миссури, это _очень, очень_ плохая идея.

– Поддерживаю, – с горячностью заявляет старший.

– У вас есть мысли получше, как выманить призрака и остановить убийства? – возмущается женщина.

– Мы не будем никого выманивать. Мы разузнаем, что это за урод, найдем останки, посолим и поджарим!

– Тогда удачи! – взрывается Миссури. – Только пока вы двое будете пытаться узнать, кто это, будут гибнуть люди. _Дети_. Если вам ради спасения детских жизней настолько трудно полежать в одной постели даже без намека на настоящий секс…

– Миссури, не произноси наших имен и «секс» в одном предложении… – стонет Дин.

– Отлично, – поднимает та раскрытые ладони. – Тогда я умываю руки. Иду собирать вещи – какой смысл мотаться с вами по стране, терпеть эти жуткие мотельные условия и питаться фастфудом, если мы _все время_ опаздываем. И теперь, когда появился шанс наконец-то прищучить гада, вы прячетесь в кусты. Замечательно! Мне, конечно, не плевать на чужие жизни, но и тратить свое время впустую я не хочу, – она порывисто поднимается с кровати, роняя на матрас бутылку пива, и задерживается только на пороге номера. – Ожидала от вас большего, – весомо бросает она напоследок и выходит, хлопнув дверью.

Тишина в комнате после такой тирады кажется просто оглушительной.

Дин сжимает челюсти, встает и открывает кинутую медиумом на кровать бутылку. Газ вырывается с тихим шипением, и у Дина теперь все руки в пиве  – мокрые, липкие, – но он как будто не замечает этого, жадно вливая в себя чуть ли не всю жидкость. А у Сэма сводит все внутри от одного вида того, как движется кадык брата, пока он пьет. Дин сейчас такой жадный, злой. От него исходит сейчас такая сила, что дух захватывает.

– Пойду прогуляюсь, – сквозь зубы говорит Дин и выходит из номера. Быстро. Словно сбегая.

Сэм подхватывает покачнувшуюся бутылку, которую брат резко поставил на пол, смотрит на темно-коричневое горлышко, блестящее от облизывающей его пивной пены, и допивает остатки. Как там это называлось у японцев? Косвенный поцелуй? Сэм горько усмехается и ложится на кровать, закидывая руки за голову.

Как Миссури могла так с ним обойтись? Знает же. Сама говорит – забыть. Сэм никогда и не тешил себя надеждой, что Дин сможет принять или хотя бы не оттолкнуть, если узнает правду. А Миссури… заставила его пережить все, что Сэм получил бы, узнай Дин о его чувствах на самом деле. Специально, что ли? Чтобы Сэм наглядно увидел, что ему грозит, если он и дальше будет продолжать сходить с ума по родному брату? Что ж, ей удалось: картина нарисовалась хуже некуда. Ему и правда стоит постараться вырезать, выгрызть это из себя, чтобы спастись – как животные отгрызают лапу, которой угодили в капкан.

И только он успевает додумать эту мысль, как дверь тихо открывается, и на пороге вырисовывается силуэт Дина.

– Ну что, братишка, – говорит он решительно, без тени улыбки, – готов попробовать?

* * *

Миссури, кажется, нисколько не удивляет то, что они все-таки на это согласились. То есть, _Дин согласился_ , а Сэм малодушно не нашел в себе сил отказать. Это же… просто как ожившая мечта. И одновременно – страшная пытка. Он разрывается между двумя противоречивыми желаниями: чтобы Миссури, которая заглянула к ним по просьбе Дина подтвердить, что призрак все еще находится в городе, – побыстрее ушла, и чтобы не уходила никогда.

Но идет уже второй час ночи, так что женщина напоминает им про необходимость хотя бы попытаться сыграть такую любовь, которая заставит призрака заподозрить их в связи, желает спокойной ночи и удаляется.

Как только за Миссури закрывается дверь, Дин оборачивается к брату и пристально смотрит на него. Сэм невольно вспыхивает.

– Не волнуйся, мне это доставляет столько же удовольствия, сколько тебе, – ворчит Дин, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и, ухватив сзади футболку, стягивает ее одной рукой. – «Сыграть любовь», подумать только…

У Сэма внезапно пересыхает во рту. Вот он, Дин, в паре футов от него, раздевается, чтобы лечь с ним в одну постель. Изображать инцест.

– Как мы должны ее «сыграть», хотел бы я знать? – озвучивает его мысли брат.

Звон пряжки ремня раздается в тишине, как удар грома. Дин сбрасывает джинсы, отпинывая их в сторону, смешно прыгает, снимая носки, оставаясь в одних темно-синих боксерах. А потом оборачивается, вопросительно глядя на застывшего брата:

– Ну и чего ты стоишь?

Сэм легко угадывает за раздражением в его голосе неловкость и смущение. Опомнившись, он и сам начинает торопливо раздеваться, пока Дин расправляет свою постель и садится на нее, принимаясь бессмысленно копаться в телефоне. Ну, точно стесняется. Можно подумать, Сэму легче…

Он торопливо гасит свет и ныряет под одеяло, укладываясь с самого края кровати, спиной к брату. Лицо пылает от стыда, живот обжигает так некстати вспыхнувшим возбуждением. Пружины скрипят, матрас перекашивается, и Сэм понимает, что Дин отложил телефон и лег; судя по всему, тоже на самый край.

– Ничего глупее в моей жизни еще не было, – бормочет старший, и Сэм не может сдержать нервный смешок. – Хотя нет, знаешь, кое-что все-таки было.

Он замолкает, и Сэм, ведомый любопытством, подталкивает его:

– Ну?

– Тебе это, мелкий, знать вовсе необязательно.

– Ага, скажи еще – не дорос, вырасту – узнаю, – негромко хмыкает Сэм.

У него просто в голове не укладывается, _как_ он может разговаривать с Дином таким спокойным тоном. _Как_ может шутить, когда член напрягается от одной мысли, что они лежат рядом, почти голые, в одной кровати?

– Вот именно, – довольным шепотом отзывается Дин.

Какое-то время они молчат; Сэм перебирает в голове воспоминания, пытаясь отыскать хоть один более смущающий случай, чем этот. Поразительно, но такой находится.

– У меня тоже было, – шепчет Сэм.

– М-м-м? – заинтересованно мычит Дин в ответ.

– Один раз Джессика закрылась со мной в кладовке, в универе.

– Ого!

– Угу. Ну, и мы немного увлеклись…  А потом оказалось, что она неплотно задвинула щеколду – была там такая, если на нее закрыться, никто снаружи не сможет попасть внутрь. И уборщица, видимо, закончившая смену, открыла дверь, мимо которой _по счастью_ именно в этот момент проходил завкафедры.

Дин тихо смеется:

– Что, замели голубков?

– Нам даже сделали письменный выговор.

– За трах в кладовке? – фыркает Дин. – Это же смешно.

– Ну, это был не совсем трах, – Сэм закусывает губу – смущает не столько то, что он это рассказывает, сколько то, _в какой ситуации_ это происходит.

– У моего мелкого был выговор за отсос в кладовке, – задумчиво констатирует Дин. Фразу он произносит медленно, четко выделяя каждое слово, будто пробует эту мысль на вкус, прикидывает, насколько она реальна, насколько подходит его застенчивому младшему брату. – И это, по-твоему, более смущающая история, чем то, что происходит сейчас?

– М-хм, – согласно мычит Сэм. – А у тебя что, похлеще было?

– Даже не спрашивай, все равно не расскажу.

– Вот гад.

– Угу.

Минуты на две повисает пауза.

– Эй, Сэм. Не спишь там? – Сэм молчит, мстительно улыбаясь в темноте. – Сэм! Сэмми!

По животу пробегает волна возбуждения от того, как интимно звучит в данной ситуации низкий шепот брата. Горячая ладонь Дина неожиданно ложится на плечо, обжигая кожу, и Сэм резко сбрасывает ее с себя, переворачиваясь на живот, чтобы хоть так скрыть ноющий стояк. Боже, как же он себя сейчас ненавидит…

– Сучка, – припечатывает Дин, и Сэм подавляет стон, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

– Придурок, – глухо отзывается он и, собрав в кулак всю силу воли, говорит как можно более ровным голосом: – Я ему, можно сказать, душу открываю, а он…

– Так это был твой личный выбор, – фыркает Дин. Сэм ничего не отвечает, и Дин сдается: – Ладно, помнишь Ронду Харли?

– Боже, как ты только умудряешься удерживать в памяти их имена.

– О, Ронду я не забуду. Эта стерва заставила меня мерить ее трусики, – Сэм закашливается, а Дин невозмутимо продолжает: – Заездила она меня тогда знатно. А когда я… в общем, ближе к финалу, спрыгнула с меня и сказала, что не даст кончить, если я их не примерю.

Сэм задерживает дыхание от его слов и от нарисовавшейся перед глазами картинки; по счастью, подушка скрадывает звук. Ему так хочется… До зубовного скрежета хочется прикоснуться к себе. Он стискивает бедра, пытаясь хоть как-то увеличить давление, осторожно, на пробу, толкается в матрас и едва не стонет вслух.

– Тебе понравилось?

Сэм даже сдерживаться больше не может – вопрос вырывается хриплым выдохом.

– Нет, – подозрительно быстро отзывается Дин. – Черт, чувак, кому такое вообще может понравиться?

– Точно понравилось, – едва слышно шепчет Сэм, дурея от этой мысли и от собственной смелости.

В его воображении Дин, еще совсем молодой (наверняка же подцепил ее лет в девятнадцать-двадцать), до изнеможения трахается во всех позах с полногрудой блондинкой, так, что лицо и грудь у него идут красными пятнами – у Дина всегда так бывает от жары. И наверняка от необузданного секса тоже. Его тело блестит от пота; он с него льется ручьем, заливая глаза и заставляя жмуриться; а потом блондинка – Ронда – переворачивает его на спину, начиная скакать на нем, и когда Дин подбрасывает бедра, вколачиваясь в нее хаотичными толчками и вскрикивая (вряд ли Дин делает это в жизни, но в фантазии Сэма он почему-то очень шумный), она неожиданно слезает с него и подбирает с пола собственные стринги. Просит Дина примерить; тот, конечно, сначала возмущенно отказывается, но яйца ноют, кончить хочется до безумия, и Дин нехотя соглашается. Трусики тесные и охлаждают своим шелком горячий член, который, вопреки опасениям, не падает, а наоборот, напрягается так, что Дин едва не кончает. Нет, конечно, вряд ли Дину понравилось _до такой степени_ , но это мысли Сэма, и Дин в них может быть, каким только Сэму захочется.

Он снова тихо всхлипывает, сгорая от желания и стыда, и еще раз, как можно незаметнее, вжимается бедрами в матрас. А потом еще раз и еще – мелкими, почти неощутимыми движениями, чтобы Дин не почувствовал.

– Расскажешь кому – урою, – уверенно обещает Дин, и Сэм усмехается с тихим выдохом. – По ходу, мы уже перевыполнили план по изображению любви. Мне от таких воспоминаний прямо жарко стало.

«У меня стоит», – мысленно переводит Сэм слова брата, и, с трудом контролируя амплитуду движений и стараясь не стонать, трется уже сочащимся от возбуждения членом о нагретую простынь еще быстрее.

– Да и ты, девочка-ромашка, наверняка уже весь красный, как вареный рак. Выглядит вполне себе как совращение девственницы. Призрак заценит.

Это, черт возьми, и _есть_ совращение девственницы. _Там_ Сэм все еще девственник.

Сэма ведет от его интимного шепота, голова, как в тумане, и ему, блин, просто необходимо себя потрогать. Сейчас же, иначе он просто сдохнет. Он тянется рукой вниз – медленно, осторожно, и ему кажется, что он ныряет ладонью под резинку трусов спустя целую вечность. И когда он обхватывает напряженный ствол пальцами, от облегчения почти что хочется зарыдать. Он проводит рукой вверх-вниз – тихонько, чтобы Дин не уловил движение – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Это ужасно неудобно и, черт, просто _охренительно_ медленно, но то, что Дин лежит рядом, в одних боксерах, и у него стоит от воспоминаний, как он мерил женские трусики… Боже, это компенсирует все.

Дин все-таки прав: ничего более стыдного и одновременно возбуждающего у Сэма в жизни не было.

– Сэмми, прием.

– Д-да, – срывающимся шепотом выдыхает Сэм, вспоминая, что так и не ответил, – заценит.

Никакая сила в мире его сейчас не остановит. Он ныряет в туннель из пальцев, вжимаясь в пропитанные собственным потом простыни, жмурится, и впервые в жизни позволяет себе представить руку Дина – вместо своей. С этой мыслью привычно наваливается стыд, но Сэм отметает его и прикусывает край подушки, чтобы заглушить стон.

Матрас неожиданно снова перекашивается, и Сэма кренит ближе к середине кровати. Кажется, Дин перевернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Сэмми, что ты… – начинает брат и осекается, а Сэма ведет от низкого хриплого «Сэмми». В темноте все кажется каким-то сумасшедшим, несбыточным сном; ведь если бы Сэм не спал, он обязательно остановился бы, сгорая от стыда и ненависти к себе. – О боже, – выдыхает Дин, и шеи едва касается холодок от его дыхания, хоть он и лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Сэм.

Сэм всхлипывает и яростно вбивается в кулак еще раза три, а потом, доведенный этим пораженным «о боже, Сэм» на выдохе, кончает с приглушенным из-за подушки стоном, и тело протряхивает крупной дрожью, его выгибает на постели от этого долгого, мучительно-сладкого, затопляющего сознание удовольствия.

Пружины взвизгивают, а в следующий момент уже хлопает дверь, и почти сразу раздается шум воды. Сэм скулит, выпуская изо рта намокший от слюны уголок подушки; если бы это только было возможно физиологически – его бы сейчас накрыло еще раз от мысли, что Дин вскочил и побежал дрочить – или остужать себя? – в ванную.

Но тут вдруг послеоргазменная нега рассеивается, как не бывало, и Сэм моргает, понимая, что это все – не просто какой-нибудь долбаный мокрый сон. На него накатывает, словно снежная лавина, _осознание_ , и Сэма пронзает _таким_ ужасом, что впору вскочить и пустить себе пулю в лоб, пока Дин не вернулся в комнату.

Он в панике выдергивает мокрую руку, вытирает ее о простынь и поворачивается на бок, подтягивая колени к груди и задерживая дыхание. Что же он наделал. Что же он, мать вашу, натворил.

Вода льется так долго, что, не знай Сэм Дина, решил бы, что тот просто боится выходить из ванной и ждет, когда брат заснет. Только как Сэм может уснуть после _такого?!_

Наконец, шум стихает, и дверь бесшумно открывается. Дин тенью проскальзывает в комнату, на долю секунды замирает, а потом решительно выходит из номера.

У Сэма такое чувство, будто ему как следует дали под дых. По крайней мере, воздух кончился точно так же – резко и с болью.

Какого хера ты наделал, Сэм Винчестер. Двинутый ты извращенец. 

* * * * *

Сэм просыпается от ругани за дверью номера. Глаза жжет просто невыносимо – кажется, он заснул всего-то полчаса назад.

– …так сложно было? – доносится голос Миссури.

– Да, блядь, сложно, – рычит в ответ Дин. – Потому что это, блядь, _ненормально_.

– Осел упертый! Теперь предлагаешь снова гнаться за ним в другой город, записывать имена новых жертв? Так и будем сидеть у него на хвосте, пока он не вырежет всех…

– Слушай, – грубо перебивает ее Дин. – Мы ведь сделали все, как ты сказала. Просто это длилось не всю ночь, какая разница?

– Вот сегодня и узнаем, – явно сквозь зубы отвечает Миссури, и дверь в номер открывается.

Сэм торопливо закрывает глаза, хоть и лежит спиной ко входу, и усиленно притворяется спящим.

– Сэм, – зовет его женщина. – Вставай, уже утро.

Какого черта они просто не оставят его в покое?! В голове так и отдается эхом: «Это, блядь, ненормально» Дина. Да Сэм и сам в курсе! Просто уйдите все и дайте подохнуть от самоистязания, раз уж он все равно такой никому не нужен.

Он натягивает одеяло до подбородка и переворачивается на спину, смотрит на Миссури, стоящую возле кровати, а потом – на Дина, мнущегося в дверном проеме. Брат на него не глядит. Только вертит в руках телефон, уставишись куда-то в пол.

Все правильно. Сэма для него больше не существует. Но ничего, он был готов к такому повороту, ждал его – с четырнадцати лет.

– Идем завтракать, – мягко говорит Миссури, накрывая рукой его ладонь. Потом бросает недовольный взгляд в сторону Дина: – Мы с этим оболтусом подождем тебя в моем номере.

Они выходят. Сэм с минуту гипнотизирует потолок, и только потом cо вздохом встает и одевается. Когда он заглядывает в соседнюю комнату, брат с Миссури сидят по разным углам: Дин пялится в телевизор, а медиум что-то ищет в своей сумке. Неловкое молчание между ними можно буквально руками потрогать.

– Я готов, – сухо бросает Сэм, и женщина поднимает взгляд. Спина Дина напрягается в ответ на голос брата, но он упорно продолжает гипнотизировать взглядом идущий помехами плохонький экран.

– Идем, – кивает негритянка и проходит к двери, отвесив по пути Дину подзатыльник. Тот вскидывается, гневно сверкая глазами, но ничего не говорит.

После завтрака, прошедшего в гнетущем молчании, Миссури уходит в уборную, и Сэм с Дином остаются наедине. У Сэма во рту пересыхает, он сидит, до боли стиснув руки в замок; Дин нервно вертит в руках солонку.

– Слушай, – с неохотой начинает старший, уставившись на солонку так, будто это к ней он обращается, – нам обоим было что вспомнить. Надо… надо просто впредь исключить такие разговоры.

Сэм слушает его и ни слова не понимает. «Было что вспомнить»? Дин что, решил, что Сэм трогал себя, представляя Джессику? Или он сам сбежал в ванную, потому что слишком замечтался о трусиках бывшей подружки?

– Ты и правда считаешь, что я думал о Джессике? – срывается с его губ прежде, чем он успевает обмозговать, что он, собственно, несет. Дин ведь такую крутую отмазку придумал, зачем Сэм все портит…

Дин поднимает на него ошалевший взгляд, и Сэм не может понять, чему именно удивляется брат: тому, что Сэм вспоминал не Джессику, или тому, что сказал это, и так всем понятное, вслух.

– Сэм, – в его голосе звучит предостережение.

– Я урод, Дин, – спокойно отвечает Сэм, не расцепляя переплетенных пальцев. Он смотрит на свои руки – костяшки побелели, но ему почему-то не больно.

– Ты не… блядь, мы не будем это обсуждать, лады?

Слова Дина действуют на него, словно удар хлыстом. Одно дело считать _себя_ ненормальным, и совсем другое – услышать это от _Дина_. Это настолько в корне переворачивало проблему, что хотелось вскочить и проорать: «Да, _такой_ вот я вырос! Не устраивает – не мои проблемы!» Он даже впервые готов был признать, что, возможно, не так уж с ним все и плохо, насколько он привык думать. И насколько теперь думает Дин.

Но тот не хочет ничего обсуждать – вот и прекрасно!

Сэм резко встает, опираясь руками о столешницу и наклоняясь вплотную к лицу брата, чтобы прошипеть:

– Как скажешь, Дин. Только от того, что мы будем молчать, ничего не изменится. Восемь лет уже не меняется.

Он успевает поймать шокированный взгляд брата, но тут же отворачивается и уходит, пока не сделал чего-нибудь лишнего. У него кулаки так и чешутся.

Если Дину не подходит такой брат, то и к черту! Пусть хоть лопнет, играя в молчанку и открещиваясь от обсуждения. Хотя, в самом деле, что тут обсуждать?..

Дин, как и следовало ожидать, не идет за ним. Он вообще выходит из кафе только минуты через две – и вместе с Миссури. Он _действительно_ не хочет ничего обсуждать. Но так даже лучше – что Сэм может ему сказать? Что _еще_ Сэм может ему сказать?

Они выруливают со стоянки возле кафе и выезжают на шоссе. В этот раз пришлось отъехать от мотеля относительно далеко – в той забегаловке, которая была поближе, отвратительно готовили даже на неприхотливый вкус Дина.

Миссури молчит – притихла, чувствуя накал атмосферы между братьями. Дин с досадой щелкает кнопку на магнитоле – включает радио, чтобы тишина так не давила на уши. А Сэм смотрит в окно, лишь бы не глядеть на брата.

И видимо поэтому он первый замечает выехавшую из-за поворота фуру.

– Дин.

– Вижу. Мис, мы можем его как-нибудь выцепить из машины?

– Попробуем. Только для этого мне нужно дотронуться до самой фуры.

– Дотронуться?! – повышает голос Дин, бросая взгляд на женщину в зеркало заднего вида. – Каким образом?! Этот псих сейчас размажет нас по дороге!

– Иначе никак!

– Черт.

Дин закусывает губу и перемещается на середину дороги, направляясь прямо навстречу грузовику. Сэм чувствует, как злость на брата сменяется страхом – ехать в лоб этой громадине… что, если они не успеют?..

Они сближаются быстро; Сэм уже видит панику на лице водителя, пытающегося свернуть в сторону. Потом тот высовывается из окна и кричит – из-за ветра не слышно, что именно, но они и так знают. Машина отказала в управлении, ага.

Миссури сзади роется в сумке, достает что-то, пересаживается ближе к левому окну. До фуры остается каких-то двести футов, и Дин напряженно обращается к негритянке:

– У тебя будет всего пара секунд.

– Мне хватит.

Сто пятьдесят футов… Дин сжимает пальцами руль так, что костяшки побелели… Сто футов… Его брови сосредоточенно сведены, губы закушена так, что от места, где зубы пережимают плоть, отхлынула кровь… Пятьдесят футов… Сэм вжимается в спинку сиденья, стискивая кулаки так, что ногти больно впиваются в ладонь, а Дин подпускает фуру еще ближе – футов на двадцать, и когда Сэм уже жмурится, ожидая неминуемого столкновения, брат резко выкручивает руль вправо и кричит Миссури:

– Давай!

Миссури высовывает в открытое окно руку с зажатым в кулаке мешочком и тянется к фуре.

– Ближе, Дин!

Тот,  сцепив зубы, чуть поворачивает Импалу влево, и она стремительно несется параллельно грузовику, и вот, когда они уже почти разъехались, Миссури все-таки успевает дотянуться и дотронуться мешочком до пыльного железного бока фуры.

Грузовик слегка заносит, так, что Дин едва успевает взять вправо, чтобы он не расцарапал Импале бок, а потом уносится вдаль по дороге.

– Тормози! – приказывает Миссури, и Дин вжимает ногу в педаль тормоза; Импала останавливается с резким визгом, и Дин бормочет ей виновато: «Прости, детка, я не хотел». Сэм мрачно усмехается: даже в такой ситуации Дин печется о своей машине. Уж она-то его никогда не разочарует, от нее он не будет отворачиваться или игнорировать. Импала – _нормальная_ девочка, без червоточинки.

Они выходят из машины; Миссури держит в вытянутой руке все тот же маленький холщовый мешочек.

– Что это? – спрашивает Сэм, пытаясь отвлечься.

– Ловушка для призраков, – отвечает Миссури, не сводя глаз с пустого пространства перед собой.

– Типа демонской, что ли? – удивляется Дин, вставая рядом с ними и облокачиваясь об Импалу.

– Вроде того. Она может удержать дух в замкнутом кругу. Покажись, – громко велит она пустоте.

И тут же в ответ на ее приказ из пустого пространства материализуется призрак мужчины. На вид ему около тридцати; одежда на нем разорвана, на шее болтается ошметок петли. Он гневно осматривает всех троих и особенно задерживается взглядом на Дине и Сэме:

– Выродки, – рычит призрак. – Дегенераты.

Он хочет броситься на них, но в паре футов натыкается на невидимую стену и выплевывает, страшно сверкая запавшими глазами:

– Уроды!

Сэм невольно стискивает кулаки, чувствуя вновь закипающую ярость – безадресную, затопляющую сознание. Как трудно сдержаться и не потянуться сейчас за обрезом с солью, чтобы прострелить башку этому психу…

– Да ты и сам не красавчик, – тем временем презрительно кривит губы Дин.

– Ты! – сверкает огненным взглядом призрак, обращаясь к Миссури. – Зачем ты помогаешь этой мрази?

– Что ты имеешь против любви, – спокойно отвечает та, – между кем бы они ни была?

– Это не любовь! – ревет призрак. – Это ненормальное, грязное…

Сэм смотрит на него, зло сощурившись, и не может не думать обо всех жертвах, которых лишил жизни этот чокнутый, вбивший себе в голову, что он имеет право решать, что нормально, а что – нет. Что имеет право _осуждать_. Как Дин.

Поэтому Сэм вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда брат говорит:

– Кто здесь грязный и ненормальный, так это ты. Тем детям даже четырнадцати не было.

– Они уже вожделели друг друга, – кривится мужчина.

– Так же, как тебя вожделел твой старший брат? – неожиданно спрашивает Миссури, и Сэм сквозь пелену злобы не может не поразиться логичности ее предположения.

– Крис был младше, – резко разворачивается к ней призрак. – И такие, как _ты_ , внушили ему, что в этом нет греха!

– Ты убил его, – скорее констатирует, чем спрашивает женщина.

– Он все разрушил своим омерзительным влечением, – с чувством сообщает мужчина.

– А с тобой-то что случилось, красавчик? – саркастично интересуется Дин. – Не вынес убийства любимого младшего братика и полез в петлю, а?

Глаза призрака вспыхнули ненавистью, он с рычанием снова попытался пробиться сквозь ловушку, но невидимая стена не пустила его.

– Ну что? – лениво спрашивает Дин, чуть повернув голову в сторону Миссури, но не отрывая глаз от призрака. – Устроим встречу братишкам? Получится так сделать?

– Попробую выцепить его через эту мятущуюся душу, – кивает медиум и ныряет в машину за сумкой, чтобы достать из нее все необходимые принадлежности для вызова духа.

Она раскладывает скатерть на багажнике Импалы, расставляет свечи и начинает читать на латыни. Призрак скалится, глаза его наливаются кровью, и он делает еще один мощный выпад в сторону невидимой преграды, на этот раз – успешно. Дин едва успевает выстрелить в него до того, как его руки сомкнулись на шее Миссури.

– Сэм! – кричит брат, и тот понимает его без слов, ныряет в машину за солью и железным ломом, быстро насыпает дорожку вокруг Миссури, торопливо проговаривающей латинские слова, и после этого, развернувшись, с удовольствием, врезает ломом по возникшему за спиной призраку.

А потом Миссури дочитывает заклинание, и озлобленному привидению, приготовившемуся напасть на Дина, неожиданно кладет руку на плечо другой дух. На вид пареньку всего лет двадцать. Призрак вздрагивает и оборачивается.

Крис – кажется, так звали его младшего брата? – словно весь наполнен сияющим светом. Он мягко улыбается и тихо произносит:

– Здравствуй, Тим.

– Я… – начинает тот и осекается.

– Пойдем, брат. Я так давно тебя жду.

– Т-ты… – запинается мужчина. – Не злишься на меня?..

Крис грустно усмехается и проводит рукой по его щеке:

– Ты уже сам себя наказал, Тим. Достаточно. Идем, и мы всегда будем вместе. _Там_ можно колесить по дороге, как мы всегда и мечтали.

Призрак изумленно моргает и неверящим тоном спрашивает:

– Ты помнишь?

– Ну конечно, я помню, – закатывает глаза тот. – Пятьдесят штатов, по неделе в каждом, а оставшиеся две недели дома. Я уже и работу в одной компании подыскал – мелкую технику развозить оптом. Ну, как раз в тот день, когда…

Тим пораженно смотрит на брата и вдруг, будто сломавшись, падает перед ним на колени:

– Прости меня, Крис, прости, прости… Я пытался следовать плану, но без тебя это хренотень, а не план, а тут стали попадаться эти братья и сестры – они выглядели такими счастливыми, и им было плевать на все, а я…

Ого. Мирный призрак, путешествующий автостопом? Что-то новенькое. И это вполне объясняет отсутствие четкой системы в перемещениях и убийствах. По всей видимости, этот Тим следовал их давнему с братом плану, а сиблинги, между которыми был инцест или хотя бы только намек на него, становились его случайными жертвами. Просто за то, что встретились на пути и напомнили ему собственную кровавую историю любви. И разумеется, он взбесился, как это бывает со всеми прираками.

– Ну, ну, – успокаивающе бормочет Крис, перебирая его волосы, а потом заставляет подняться и запечатлевает на губах короткий поцелуй. – Я же все понимаю, Тим, я бы тоже не смог просто на них смотреть… после всего, что было.

Сэм бросает взгляд на отстраненно уставившегося в землю брата и до боли стискивает кулаки. Все верно, правильному Дину на это и смотреть-то противно, куда уж смириться с мыслью, что его младший – из таких же.

Но тут призрак Криса отходит от Тима и приближается к ним; пронзительно смотрит на кипящего от раздражения Сэма, еще дольше задерживается взглядом на деланно-равнодушном Дине – до тех пор, пока тот не открывает рот (наверняка, чтобы съязвить), но Крис не дает ему этого сделать:

– Не повторяйте наших ошибок.

Сэм хмурится – его бесит все: и эта пафосная фразочка, и снисходительная улыбочка призрака, и вылупившийся на привидение, не нашедшийся с ответом Дин. Какого хрена вообще все считают своим долгом лезть в их с Дином отношения?! Как будто они сами разобраться не могут! Как будто Сэм сам не допрет, что старшему все это омерзительно! Да он в жизни больше не поднимет этой темы! И вообще свалить может, чтобы глаза ему не мозолить! А этот Крис-то наверняка не остановился на признании, донимал своего братца, снова и снова…

Призрак тем временем возвращается к своему притихшему брату и берет его за руку.

– Готов?

Тим кивает, крепче сжимает его пальцы, и оба медленно растворяются в лучах полуденного солнца. Сэм раздраженно вздыхает: какая, блядь, романтика.

Дин тут же садится в машину и хлопает дверцей, Сэм прямо чувствует исходящий от него немой приказ: «Двинули отсюда, чем скорее – тем лучше». Да Сэм вообще всеми руками за.

* * *

В мотеле они разбредаются по разным номерам. Причем Дин уходит в отдельный, который снял еще ночью, чтобы не спать рядом с Сэмом (читай: братом-уродом). Он теперь его _вечно_ избегать будет?! Так уж лучше сразу разъехаться! Сэм гневно скидывает вещи в сумку. Он сваливает. Прямо сейчас.

Его размышления прерывает стук в дверь, и почти сразу в номер заглядывает Миссури. Что за манера такая – а вдруг Сэм был бы не одет?

– Сэм?

Он продолжает собирать вещи и, не глядя на женщину, бурчит:

– Ты собралась?

– Да. Зашла попрощаться.

Она, грузно переваливаясь, пересекает комнату и садится на одну из кроватей.

– Прости, что заставила тебя столько страдать, Сэм, – начинает медиум, судя по всему, тщательно подбирая слова. – Но знаешь, ты и правда более сильный экстрасенс, чем я. Просто я вспомнила, как ты почувствовал дух в том доме, хотя мне он показался уже очистившимся, и решила рискнуть. Ну, насчет того, чтобы спать в одной постели. Оно ведь наверняка бы не сработало без взаимного влечения, и мне показалось, вдруг Дина это как-то подтолкнет.

Рука Сэма замирает с зажатой в ней футболкой. Он ушам своим не верит.

– Вдруг? – переспрашивает он. – _Вдруг?!_ Ты сама сказала мне забыть обо всем этом! Что мне ничего не светит! Мне подохнуть хотелось, но я готов был смириться, стиснув зубы, а ты потом такие проверочки устраиваешь – вдруг, мол, у Дина встанет на братика – так, да?!

– Слушай, это было рискованно, я понимаю, – спокойно встречает его напор Миссури. – Но главное ведь, что сработало.

– Что сработало?! Дин согласился, что я урод! Для него это все «блядь, ненормально» и обсуждать тут нечего!

– Пойми его, Сэм, – настойчиво продолжает медиум, выделяя каждое слово. – У него сейчас такая же каша в голове, как была, наверно, и у тебя, когда ты впервые понял, что тебя тянет к брату. На него это осознание обрушилось, как снежная лавина, естественно, он нервничает.

– Нерничает, – хмыкает Сэм, швыряя футболку в рюкзак. – Нервничает! Мис, он _не_ нервничает. Он меня _знать не хочет._

– Кто здесь мысли читать умеет, а? – возмущается Миссури, и Сэм оборачивается к ней, мрачно усмехаясь. Наконец-то ему удалось ее задеть, это ее спокойствие просто выводило из себя. – Он с ума сходит, у него столько в голове мелькает урывками, что я даже восстановить этого не смогу. Поверь, после того, как у него этот ураган уляжется, он либо сбежит, коря себя за то, что испытывает, либо…

– Он сбежит, – перебивает ее Сэм, поджимая губы. – Вобьет себе в башку, придурок, что мне так будет лучше, и забьет на себя, даже если самому будет до судорог хотеться.

– Но если он все же останется…

– _Никто_ не останется, – отрезает Сэм. – Я собираю вещи и сваливаю. Ему не нужен брат-извращенец – вот и чудесно, кому он вообще нужен?!

– Похоже, я зашел не вовремя, – раздается голос со стороны двери.

Сэм и Миссури синхронно оглядываются на нервно усмехающегося Дина, застывшего в проходе.

– Ты как раз вовремя, – сузив глаза, отвечает Сэм. – Можете ехать, а я двину на запад.

– Никуда ты не _двинешь_ , – безапелляционно заявляет Дин, скрестив руки на груди.

– Я уже большой мальчик, сам разберусь, – шипит Сэм, закидывая рюкзак на спину и идя к двери. Дин преграждает ему дорогу. – _Уйди_ , Дин.

– А то что? – дерзко спрашивает тот, надменно вскинув подбородок.

– А то получишь, – стиснув зубы, отвечает Сэм.

Они испепеляют друг друга взглядами в напряженном молчании, когда Миссури за их спинами в конце концов не выдерживает:

– Ну что вы, как дети малые! Устроили тут детский сад «Ромашка». Никто никуда не разъезжается – мы начали это вместе, вместе и закончим.

– _Я_ с ним не поеду, – заявляет Сэм.

– Тебе _стоит_ поехать, Сэм, – неоднозначно заявляет медиум.

– Это еще что за намеки? – тут же реагирует Дин.

– Намеки на то, что у тебя в голове творится.

– Нечего у меня в мыслях ковыряться!

– Нечего так громко думать!

Сэм переводит взгляд с одного на другую, молча теснит их, растерявшихся, и выходит из номера.

– Куда пошел! – рычит ему вслед Дин. – А ну стоять! Сэм!!!

* * *

Спустя полчаса пререканий, Дин с Миссури, на время объединившись, чуть ли не силком заталкивают Сэма в машину.

Дорога до Лоуренса занимает у них целый день, и в город они въезжают только около десяти вечера. Все девять часов салон Импалы погружен в напряженную тишину. Сэм в упор не смотрит на Дина, и под конец поездки у него уже шея ноет от того, что он все это время пропялился в правое окно.

Когда они наконец довозят Миссури до дома, то даже не находят слов, как правильнее попрощаться после такого. Но она делает все за них: выходит из машины, наклоняется к окну Сэма и говорит, обращаясь к обоим:

– Хорош уже самим себе мозги пудрить. Вы же, блин, любите друг друга, а ведете себя хуже стеснительных школьниц! Лучше бы перестали выпендриваться и разобрались с этим – нечисти в мире прибавилось, жизни людей под угрозой, а они тут строят из себя… Тьфу!

Она подтаскивает поближе тяжелую сумку и выпрямляется.

– Так что удачи, мальчики. Да, и нечего меня благодарить за помощь в деле.

– Спасибо, – мрачно отвечает ей Дин. – Мы тебя никогда не забудем, Мис.

– Я и не сомневалась, – хмыкает медиум и, отсалютовав им свободной рукой, тащит сумку в дом, а потом даже машет из окна, когда они отъезжают.

* * *

– Эй, куда ты меня везешь? – вдруг приходит в себя Сэм. – Немедленно остановись, я выйду!

– Ага, щаз-з, – мстительно улыбается Дин. – Никуда ты не сбежишь, ясно тебе, Сэмми? Второй раз я тебя не отпущу.

Сэм остолбеневает, как громом пораженный словами Дина.

– Слушай, не пори горячку, а, прошу тебя? – устало трет лоб старший. – Сегодня ты никуда не поедешь. Завтра, если все еще будешь гореть желанием уехать, мы это обсудим, но не сегодня, нет. Одиннадцатый час времени, я вымотался как собака, чтобы еще твои истерики терпеть.

– Мои истерики?! – вскидывается Сэм, и Дин вдруг смеется.

Даже не смеется – хохочет, запрокинув голову. Кадык дергается, и Сэм нервно смотрит на него, чувствуя, как к злости примешивается привычное возбуждение. Это выводит из себя еще больше.

– Да ты же как девка ПМСишь, – отсмеявшись, сообщает ему Дин.

Сэм поджимает губы.

– Ну, для такого ненормального урода-извращенца, как я, обзывательство девкой с ПМС, знаешь ли, капля в море.

– Хва-а-атит, – с досадой стонет Дин. – Я не называл тебя ни уродом, ни извращенцем, лады? Это все твои слова.

– И твои мысли.

Старший хмыкает.

– Ну, что творится у меня в голове, тебе совершенно не известно.

– А тебе самому хоть известно, Дин?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Они молчат, наверное, с минуту, прежде чем Дин решительно отвечает:

– Да, Сэмми. _Мне_ – известно. И уже очень, очень давно.

* * *

Он резко сворачивает к так удачно подвернувшемуся мотелю, и Сэма протряхивает от попытки осознать, что Дин имел в виду под «очень давно»… и от предвкушения. А когда Дин берет у равнодушного администратора номер с кроватью кинг-сайз, низ живота опаляет горячей волной. Бурлящий в крови адреналин после всех сегодняшних событий стремительно перетекает из злости в желание.

И то ли с Дином происходит то же самое, то ли Сэм себе это нафантазировал, но он едва не обжигается о потемневший взгляд брата, когда тот открывает дверь в номер.

Как только они оказываются внутри, Дин отшвыривает свою тяжелую сумку в угол, отбирает у Сэма рюкзак, отбрасывая и его тоже. Сэм фыркает.

– Да ты сама аккуратность.

– А то ты меня не знаешь, – хмыкает тот, медленно приближаясь. Глаза горят, губы растянуты в многообещающей усмешке.

– Что значит «очень давно»? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает Сэм. Ему _важно_ знать.

– То и значит, – пожимает плечами брат и кладет руки ему на шею. Осторожно поглаживает пальцами, словно пробуя, какая на ощупь у Сэма кожа, и у того мурашки бегут по спине от этих неспешных чувственных прикосновений. – Что кое-кто кое-как помог мне это понять.

– Надо же. Подсознание вытесняло непозволительные чувства к младшему брату?

– Не умничай, – он сосредоточенно гладит его кадык, улыбаясь уголком рта.

– Нет, правда, Дин. С чего вдруг?

Старший разраженно вздыхает и поднимает на него решительный взгляд.

– С того, что вся эта бодяга не сегодня, так завтра закончится, а мы даже ни разу этого не сделаем? Или что теперь, когда ты _открыл мне глаза_ , – иронично говорит он, – я уже не смогу не думать, каково это – быть с тобой? И еще меня, знаешь ли, заколебало за эти сутки вспоминать все моменты с твоих четырнадцати, когда я гасил в себе любой намек на мысль… ну, _неправильную_ мысль. Так что хорош разводить психоанализ, Сэм, ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь. Отключи мозги, расслабься и получай удовольствие, – усмехается Дин и _наконец-то_ прижимается к нему – грудь к груди, губы к губам, так просто, жадно и правильно, будто и впрямь всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал.

Сэм задыхается и обхватывает его лицо, чтобы притянуть еще теснее, плотнее, чтобы не вздумал сбежать, придурок, как прошлой ночью.

Они путаются в штанинах, куртках, рубашках, стукаются локтями, коленками, и Сэма пьянит от восторга, и так страшно-страшно моргнуть – вдруг это морок, и все развеется? – и страшно выпустить хоть на миг горячие пальцы, гладкое плечо, пояс джинсов, словно Дин может передумать – а ведь он может, черт его знает, – может опять слинять, оставив брата изнывать от необходимости разрядки.

– Я не уйду, Сэм, не уйду, я никуда не денусь, – тихо смеется Дин, словно читая его мысли, – дай хоть раздеться нормально.

Сэм стонет от этих слов, от того, что Дин произносит это на самом деле, и нехотя выпускает его локоть, торопливо стягивая футболку так, что та трещит по швам. Дин реагирует на его прыть еще одним одурящим тихим смешком, и Сэм чувствует, как плавится от низкого тембра его голоса, от близости горячей гладкой кожи – когда он уже, блин, сдерет эту майку и трусы тоже, да, быстрее, Сэм просто не может держать руки вдали от вожделенного тела, он терпел восемь, мать его, лет, и теперь терпение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь; на кончиках его пальцев словно маленькие магниты – так непреодолимо тянет к Дину.

Он стаскивает с себя боксеры и встает перед братом, не чувствуя ожидаемого смущения – может быть, из-за голодного взгляда, которым тот его одаривает. Он толкает Сэма к кровати, и Сэм падает, но тут же приподнимается, опираясь на локти, жадно разглядывая – боже – самый прекрасный стояк, какой только можно вообразить. Не то, чтобы Сэм был в этом особо сведущ, но. Дин забирается сверху, седлает его бедра, склоняется к лицу и чувственно вбирает в рот его нижнюю губу, оттягивая и посасывая, и перед глазами у Сэма уже пляшут мушки от того, что это – губы Дина на его губах, губы, которые сводили его с ума столько времени, на которые он дрочил в душе, представляя, каково их будет вылизывать. Вдобавок член Дина трется об его собственный при каждом движении, пока брат нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, отпуская губу Сэма и углубляя поцелуй. Он лижет его язык, потом слегка прикусывает, и Сэм стонет от контрастности ощущений, а Дин начинает трахать языком его рот, так однозначно и уверенно, что у Сэма сводит все внутри от желания заменить язык Дина его членом.

– Восемь лет – это большой срок, – шепчет Дин между поцелуями и улыбается. Сэм лихорадочно тычется губами в его лицо, стараясь не пропустить ни одну веснушку, ни одну морщинку у его глаз, ни один дюйм гладкой кожи лба и – на контрасте – щетины на подбородке и на щеках. Он мешает ему говорить, и Дин отклоняет голову, глядя на брата насмешливо, но по-доброму: – Скажи мне, о чем ты мечтал, Сэмми?

Сэм теряется в первый момент – невозможность трогать Дина руками, губами вгоняет его в ступор, и он не сразу соображает, что же ответить.

– Вот об этом, – выдыхает Сэм, скользя ладонями по обнаженным бокам, гладит ребра, сжимает выступающие грудные мышцы, не в силах остановиться. – Вернее, – он словно пьяный от ощущений, мысли формулируются с трудом: – о твоих губах. Я себе дальше поцелуев ничего не представлял, запрещал. Но теперь… Этого даже много, Дин. Очень.

Дин фыркает, не пытаясь остановить хаотично шарящие по телу ладони брата.

– Девчонка, – никогда еще эта подколка не звучала из его уст так ласково. – Я хочу, Сэм, – говорит он уже серьезно, – чтобы ты позволил себе. Представить дальше поцелуев. Что бы ты хотел?

Он приглашающе поднимает руки, мол, я не против любой ерунды, которая взбредет тебе в голову, и у Сэма перехватывает дыхание. Мысли роятся в голове – одна фантастичнее другой, но все – про Дина, про то, чтобы трогать Дина, целовать, облизывать, кусать, щипать, зализывать больное место, заставлять выгибаться и стонать, так же, как в его воображении вел себя Дин с Рондой Харли. Сэму хочется быть _лучше_ Ронды Харли. И всех остальных Мэри-Лу, Кристин и Дженни. ДА, вот, чего Сэм хочет больше всего на свете. Превзойти разом всех девушек, которые когда-либо трахались с Дином, целовались с Дином, зажимались с ним в переулках, мечтали о нем.

Сэм не знает, с чего начать, как уложить в один момент времени все желания, поэтому он первым делом опрокидывает брата на постель и усаживается сверху, перехватывая его запястья. У Дина вырывается судорожный вздох, и Сэм с восторгом снова приникает к мягким пухлым губам. Хочется успеть все: Сэм слишком жадный, слишком боится, что Дин вдруг одумается и прекратит это безумие. Но хочется и так – медленно и вдумчиво скользить языком по приоткрытым губам, дурея от мысли, что Дин _позволяет_ ему это делать, прослеживать ряд ровных белых зубов, вторгаться в жаркое, горячее, влажное, встречая на полпути язык Дина, сплетающийся с ним в медленном танце, поглаживающий кончик его языка, так, что Сэму кажется, что во рту у него скопились все нервные окончания тела; никогда еще у него не было _настолько_ возбуждающих поцелуев, _настолько_ умелых партнеров, чтобы хотелось кончить от одного только этого влажного скольжения.

А потом Дин добавляет руки – горячие ладони ложатся Сэму на талию, легко поглаживают, перемещаются на спину, и Сэм невольно прогибается в пояснице, как кошка; ему вообще хочется жмуриться и мурлыкать, тереться о Дина всем телом, кожа к коже; это просто какая-то ожившая сказка, в которую страшно поверить. Дин кладет руки ему на ягодицы, и Сэм всхлипывает ему в рот, когда пальцы сжимаются – не больно, но чувствительно, – и толкается бедрами ему в пах, дурея от ответного низкого стона. Да, черт, да! Вот чего хочет Сэм – чтобы Дин стонал. Безостановочно, лихорадочно, сочно.

Он с трудом отрывается от его губ, сползает ниже, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев, пробуя на вкус его кожу везде, без разбора – в соски, в бока, сгиб локтя, живот, пупок, во внутреннюю сторону бедра, член, опять в живот. Дин для него весь – как один огромный подарок, как огромный торт на день рождения, и Сэм не может выбрать, где ему хочется целовать и облизывать больше всего, каждый дюйм кожи одинаково вкусный, одинаково сладкий, и пахнет родным и теплым – _Дином._

– Сэмми… – хрипло зовет его Дин, и тот с трудом поднимает взгляд. – Скажи, что мне сделать _для тебя?_

– Лежать и не двигаться, – глухо отвечает Сэм, продолжая целовать везде, проводя языком по нежной коже под коленкой так, что Дин дергается от щекотки. – Я и так делаю, что хочу, Дин. Трогать тебя, целовать тебя, видеть тебя таким… – лихорадочно шепчет он, перемежая фразы с поцелуями, и Дин стонет, вжимаясь затылком в покрывало, зажмурившись. – Красивым, – выдыхает Сэм, любуясь его тонким, словно вырезанным рукой искусного скульптора, носом, раскрасневшимися щеками, зажмуренными глазами. – Вкусный. Сла-адкий, – тянет он и с упоением лижет головку его члена, заставляя Дина судорожно сжать в пальцах покрывало и хрипло застонать.

– Что ты со мной делаешь, боже, Сэ-эм, – сорвано шепчет брат, выстанывая имя Сэма, отчего Сэма накрывает новой волной возбуждения.

– То, о чем даже думать боялся, – отвечает Сэм так, словно вопрос Дина не был риторическим, и обводит головку языком по кругу, наслаждаясь дрожью, пробежавшей по телу брата. Он на пробу вбирает ее в рот, и Дин вскрикивает, явно только усилием воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы не толкнуться вверх, комкает в руках одеяло, и Сэм закрывает глаза, с восторгом заглатывая его глубже, посасывая, лаская языком и помогая себе рукой, и Дин стонет уже не переставая. Как будто знает, чего именно хочется Сэму.

А потом Дин неожиданно запускает пальцы ему в волосы, заботливо убирает челку, и Сэму хочется подбодрить его, дать понять, что он совсем не против, чтобы Дин сгреб в кулак пряди на затылке, отпустил себя, задал темп, силу, ритм… но много ли скажешь с членом во рту?

Только у Дина другие планы: он отстраняет Сэма, мягко, но настойчиво, и тот разочарованно всхлипывает от обиды, от того, что его оторвали, но в следующий момент Дин встает на колени, подтягивая Сэма к себе, и властно вторгается языком в его рот, и Сэму уже не до обид, он растворяется в ощущениях.

Когда вдруг Дин разрывает поцелуй, чтобы выдохнуть Сэму в губы:

– Хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо.

И – о боже – обхватывает ладонью их члены, прижимает тесно друг другу, превращая в единую плоть, и начинает двигать рукой, снова прижимаясь к его губам. Сэм стонет ему в рот – ему влажно от собственной слюны на члене Дина; она успела немного остыть, но быстро согревается от горячей руки брата, от быстрых и резких движений.

Он сходит с ума от того, как нетерпеливо Дин им дрочит, от мокрых, хлюпающих и почему-то невозможно заводящих звуков, от уверенного языка, по-хозяйски вылизывающего его рот.

Сэм всхлипывает, полностью отдавая Дину контроль над ситуацией, подчиняясь его жадному исследованию губ Сэма, его члена. И – да, это тоже то, чего он безумно хотел бы, если бы позволил себе мечтать о чем-то большем, чем поцелуи.

Отдаться Дину – всем существом. Заполнить им все каналы связи – его прикосновениями, стонами, вкусом на языке, тем, каким беспомощным, открытым и юным выглядит сейчас его лицо, словно они, как минимум, ровесники.

Дин жмурится и выстанывает:

– Дава-а-ай, Сэмми, давай со мной вместе, вместе, одновременно…

Сэм не знает, от чего его больше протряхивает: от его стона и лихорадочного шепота, или от ускорившихся движений кулака, или от того и другого сразу. Но ему хватает только почувствовать пульсацию в члене брата, тесно прижатом к собственному, чтобы подхватить его крик, поймать губами, выстанывая ему в рот, и излиться следом за братом в его руку. Они оба мокрые – сперма смешалась на животах и на ладони Дина, не разберешь, где чья, и это так охренительно правильно, что Сэм с тихим стоном притягивает к себе пальцы брата и лижет мелкими частыми движениями, как мороженое.

– О-о-ох, – только и может удивленно выдохнуть Дин, – Сэмми, зачем…

– М-м-м, хочу, – неразборчиво отзывается Сэм, довольно жмурясь. Такой узнаваемый вкус Дина – таким вот он и должен быть: терпким, солоноватым.

Дин не мешает, подчиняясь его «хочу», и  только следит неотрывно за его действиями, стараясь не забывать дышать.

Когда Сэм заканчивает, Дин просто роняет его на постель, вытаскивает из-под них покрывало и укрывает их, прижимая Сэма к себе близко и крепко, будто это _он_ может сбежать. Вжимается ему лбом в лоб и размеренно дышит, уже проваливаясь в сон.

– Спасибо, – не может сдержаться Сэм, и Дин открывает глаза, смотрит на него затуманенным, расфокусированным взглядом.

– Девчонка, – устало усмехается он, и Сэм сомневается, послышалась ли ему в голосе брата… нежность? Или воображение разыгралось не на шутку?

Он вцепляется в Дина, обхватывает его за талию, притираясь ближе, и брат тихо фыркает:

– Да не уйду я, блин, не уйду. Нам еще программу максимум выполнять, о которой ты даже не позволял себе думать. Потому что я не допущу, чтобы рядом со мной ты в чем-то нуждался.

У Сэма щемит сердце и он прижимается к губам брата. Тот сонно отвечает на поцелуй.

– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь у меня на эту программу фантазия разгуляется? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Сэм.

Брат кивает, не открывая глаз.

– Обязательно выслушаю и выполню все по пунктам, но только утром. Спи, Сэмми.

– Сплю.

Он поудобнее устраивается рядом, нос к носу, чтобы и дыхание тоже было – одно на двоих, смешанное, и до боли прикусывает губу (лучше было бы, конечно, ущипнуть себя, но руку с Дина убирать ох как не хочется). Ему больно, очень. Значит, это все и правда не сон.

Последняя мысль, которая мелькает у Сэма перед тем, как он погружается в дрему, – о том, что программу максимум он начнет с того, на чем так бессовестно остановил его сегодня Дин, перехватив инициативу. И о том, что теперь точно абсолютно все будет хорошо.


End file.
